


《[综主DC]格蕾西亚的错误养成方式》

by Adi (Adi_Das)



Series: [综主DC]格蕾西亚系列 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Constantine (TV), DCU (Comics), GAIMAN Neil - Works, Justice League Dark (Comics), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cases Inspired by Criminal Minds, Crossover, Mentioned Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Mentioned Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson - Freeform, Mentioned Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake - Freeform, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Das/pseuds/Adi
Summary: 格蕾西亚系列，查资料突然发现桶和罗伊N52有基地在洛杉矶，感觉之前亏大了！被老板（路西法）收养的格蕾没有去布鲁德海文的线cp：红头罩 杰森·托特 Jason Todd X 格蕾西亚·斯塔尔 Gracia Starr
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Chas Chandler & John Constantine & Mary "Zed" Martin, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), John Constantine & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), John Constantine & Original Female Character(s) (Teacher/Student), John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Jason Todd, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Original Female Character(s) (Guardian/Ward), Mazikeen (Lucifer TV) & Original Female Character(s), Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: [综主DC]格蕾西亚系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728052
Kudos: 3





	1. 第一卷：大城小事——第一章：Lux酒吧

**Author's Note:**

> 本文涉及cp：军火库X星火，路西法X警探，路西法剧场琳达麦兹阿曼纳迪尔大三角，渣康X小扎  
> 写不太到可能只是提一嘴的CP：迪芭，三少X三少奶奶（史蒂芬妮），好兆头天使恶魔cp  
> 本文魔法侧主要走美剧康斯坦丁剧情线，魔改得颠三倒四的N52黑正漫画，少量美剧路西法剧情，和自己大量胡诌！！！  
> 天堂地狱设定大部分按美剧路西法和英剧好兆头乱写的，路西法以美剧路西法为中心魔改，请不要和我考据圣经，我家粉路西法的基友已经因为美剧老板的设定太迷不给我评价了，嘤嘤嘤  
> 破案很多案子来自犯罪心理，本来想综BAU的，但是决定按照好基友的建议给他们留条活路  
> DC时间线随便找自己喜欢的事件乱拼凑的，大概主新52和重生，自high，大量魔改，不要认真，再问就是同人地球

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢为Lux营业额的贡献，如果想查询更多客观消息，欢迎致电咨询扎塔娜或者康斯坦丁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lux酒吧系出场人物整理——  
> 路西法·晨星 Lucifer Morningstar 不靠谱的翘班老板  
> 麦泽金·史密斯 Mazikeen，昵称Maze麦兹，二老板，恶魔  
> 格蕾西亚·斯塔尔 Gracia Starr，本作女主，会被大老板二老板称作kiddo
> 
> 老法外三人组：  
> 罗伊“军火库”，杰森“红头罩”，科莉“星火”

####################

下午六点的洛杉矶阳光依然普照，Lux酒吧五楼却被厚厚的窗帘所遮盖，房中只有一片黑暗。  
随着叮的一声，电梯的门打开了。黑色的高跟鞋毫不留情地踏上地面，发出有节奏的哒哒哒声仿佛闹钟。大床上卷在被子里的身形动了下，又没了动静。高跟鞋的主人有着小麦色的皮肤，紧身黑色背心和皮裤勾勒出凹凸有致同样矫健有力的身材，微卷的长发自然地下垂着更增添了一分性感，炯炯有神的眼睛和火红的唇彩都昭示着这是位生机勃勃的女性。当然或许有些过于“生机勃勃”，她此时不耐烦地抱着肩，等了一分钟不到，最后还是拧开床边的台灯，把自己要询问的对象从被窝中挖了出来。  
女孩子依旧睡眼新松，蓝色的眼睛中焦点依然在虚空，棕色的长发乱糟糟地搭在肩头，身上还穿着扣到顶端的白色衬衫，似乎是下班之后什么都不管不顾就往床上一躺。当然事实也和麦兹猜测的不远，她有些不悦地挑眉：“kiddo，先起来帮我查完资料再睡。”

格蕾西亚很想装死，但没有这个胆子。她过往的经历无一不能说明——无论是二老板还是大老板，你老板总是你老板；而且一朝是老板，终身是老板。她清楚地知道，现在装死的话，她的二老板，离职的酒吧经理，能轻松地把她变成半死，不需要动一分力气。  
格蕾努力打起精神，冲着床边美艳逼人的二老板看了一眼，瞬间睡意烟消云散，到底是谁这么不要命地把二老板引爆了啊？她无奈地爬起来坐在床边，拿出笔记本电脑等待开机的空闲时忍不住嘴碎道：“麦兹，我们队刚通宵蹲守到那个溺水杀手，能让我休息下吗？”  
怒气冲冲的美人拒绝得不留情面：“不行。恭喜你们抓到了，所以这次没有新悬赏放出来。”  
格蕾停顿了一秒，略过赏金的问题，继续抱怨：“那个变态想知道死后的世界是什么样的。我当时好想一拳打到他脸上，再建议他来见路西法。”  
这个话题勾起了无法无天的暴力美人的兴趣，她勾起嘴角，半蹲下身，认真注视着她和路西法放养的人类女孩：“不错的提议，那为什么要放弃？”  
女孩子敲打在电脑上的手指顿住，撇撇嘴，她避重就轻道：“因为如果停职了全天待在Lux，麻烦就大了。”  
麦兹想起酒吧新入住的麻烦住客，勾起一丝冷笑：“这点我必须赞同。”她抚了下头发，“闲聊结束。现在，立刻，马上，帮我查出来那个抢了我赏金的混蛋红脑袋和弓箭手是谁！”  
格蕾西亚听到这个穿越前自己耳熟能详的组合，满脑袋只有一个想法——不会这么巧吧？

#

哇哦，终于要来点重点了，听着来自窃听器实时转播的军火库罗伊这么想着的同时往嘴里塞了一把零食。坐在另一边保养枪械的红头罩杰森则不置可否继续手头的工作。

“我想，你说的那个红色弓箭手是军火库。”一阵键盘敲击声后，冷静的女声继续传来，“他曾经试图去中东国家寇瑞克帮助人民推翻独裁者，入狱之后被红头罩和星火营救了出来。现在他们三人组建了名为法外者的超级英雄团队。”这应该是被称为kid的女孩，从之前的对话推断她可能在警局工作，杰森思考着，不去管身边罗伊对于黑历史被扒的抱怨。  
“超级英雄？”回答的是略显嘲讽的女声，正属于他们这次冲突的对象麦兹。她身手凌厉，身经百战的程度让人一目了然，同样的是她那不屑于掩藏的对人命的漠视。但让他们奇怪的一点是——与表现出来的态度不同，这位谜一般的危险武者没有取走任何一人的性命。  
“至少也是反英雄？反正我个人不把会保护弱者的人归于反派。”女孩没有丝毫疑惑的声音混杂着奇异的平静和自我中心。  
“kid，这话还不错。”之后传来的是麦兹赞许的认同，他们甚至都能想象出那个女人恶劣自信的微笑。

杰森想起上次他们组团喝酒的地方以及罗伊介绍的酒吧钢琴师，他打断搭档的碎碎念确认道：“罗伊，这个说话的是你那个在Lux的朋友吧。”  
“好像是的。”罗伊刻意表演出恍然大悟，“我和格蕾西亚认识好几年了。”他大大咧咧地继续往嘴里塞爆米花，神采飞扬地描述，“那时候，她在吧台调酒，有顾客手脚不干净，被我教训了一顿。”  
“听起来不错。”杰森无动于衷，甚至语带讽刺。  
罗伊认输地大叫起来，无奈地坦白：“好吧，然后我喝的烂醉，被她收留了一晚，被免了单还帮我拿回了被偷走的弓箭。”  
“似曾相识的画面，但是……”杰森感觉这几乎与自己和军火库的某些过往交情重叠，他选择跳过嘲笑直击重点，“罗伊，她知道你的隐藏身份？”  
“呃，我当时没有告诉她我是快手？”感觉理亏的罗伊不由努力缩小自己的存在感。  
杰森不去管他，自顾思考着，知道快手武器的危险性却什么都不问，聪明有能力但反而更可疑了。

这时窃听器传来了被讨论对象有礼的问候，“嘿，伙计们，我觉得你们欠我一次。我保证没有人想听这位大佬的夜生活的。”接着便是刺耳的杂音，窃听器明显被破坏了。  
两个大男孩面面相觑，沉默了一会儿，开始不约而同地搜索Lux的相关资料。  
一番简单调查之后，他们得说Lux确实是神奇的地方。虽然除了去年在酒吧外的仇杀案并没有案底记录，但有些问题就在背后的太干净了。三位主人翁，路西法·晨星、麦泽金·史密斯和格蕾西亚·斯塔尔的记录都只能追溯到十年前——和酒吧的存在同等时长，别的都是一片空白，怎么获得起始资金、怎么财源蒸蒸日上、怎么建立庞大的关系网都是秘密。  
更可疑的是酒吧主人的名字和在酒吧可以交易到任何东西的传闻。哪怕只有一起交易人死亡的事件，光是在这个光怪陆离的世界敢于使用路西法·晨星的名字，并多姿多彩地活到现在就足以让人怀疑他的身份。  
可是如果这位当真是地狱之主，又怎么可能会这样的安分守己，甚至以顾问身份参与到洛杉矶警局破案助人为乐？  
模棱两可之际，年轻的英雄们决定选择眼见为实。

####################

星期五的晚上，Lux酒吧灯红酒绿，无数男男女女随着迷离的音乐和闪烁的灯光在舞池忘情地舞动。在舞池边狂欢的对比之下，吧台前的区域反而显得清静了起来。女调酒师把白色衬衫中规中矩地扣到最上面，棕色长发高高束起成干净利落的马尾，而椭圆形的夸张蓝宝石耳坠同她的蓝眼睛一样迷人美丽。  
今天，吧台前的人们多是三三两两前来，点了酒就离开。格蕾西亚很是庆幸老板路西法不在——有时候对方撩妹撩得太过开心，会要求她即兴表演写作杂耍的花式调酒，抛接三四个瓶子并不在她的技能表上，格蕾西亚只能选择用魔法作弊。  
她的悠闲很快被打断了，新来的客人在Gin Tonic上来之后依旧留了下来，不过幸运的是，这是个帅哥，他穿着剪裁得体的灰色西装，有着利落的黑色短发，棱角分明的脸庞上鼻梁英挺，蓝色眼眸有如夜空一般深邃，嗯，还有些眼熟。  
正在格蕾西亚回想的时候，这位帅哥先凑过来搭话了：“嗨，我们上次和罗伊一起见过，我是杰森。”

格蕾西亚却觉得欣赏美人的心情一下子被破坏了。原来是红头罩先生啊，上次她的老朋友罗伊带着他和星火一起来这里喝过酒，难怪她觉得眼熟。格蕾在心里翻了个白眼，默默吐槽：我前几天才在二老板身上翻出个窃听器，在酒吧里见到你真是巧合啊。  
多年来格蕾的神经早在两位老板的突发奇想下愈发坚固，她完全掩盖了内心的无奈面带无懈可击的微笑：“你好，杰森。你可以叫我格蕾西（Gracie）。这次罗伊没有一起来吗？”说着她四处张望了下，希望能找到更熟、更好糊弄一点的小伙伴。  
可惜，黑发蓝眼的帅哥显然不是她今晚的幸运女神：“他和她的女朋友一起约会去了。”  
“那他真是幸运啊。”格蕾西亚微笑地叹谓着。  
面前的大男孩喝了口酒，继续闲聊：“这次你没有在弹钢琴？”  
格蕾西亚双手撑在吧台上，凑近了些带着几分调笑道：“好吧，秘密是我不擅长深夜狂欢的曲子。”她一边近距离欣赏着美人，一边漫不经心地想着算了，算了，美人还是有特权的，于是她决定多看几眼作为精神补偿。  
黑发帅哥配合地仰起头，挑起帅气的微笑：“可是我很期待。”  
格蕾不由轻笑起来，站直了拉开过近的距离：“帅哥你嘴真甜，但是我不会轻易给人打折的。”  
“那我还要多加努力。”杰森挑眉配合地笑了，他喝了口酒，又开启了一个新话题，“我们最近才在洛杉矶落脚，有什么值得推荐的？”  
“哇，看来我为Lux做的宣传还不够。”捂嘴故作惊讶之后，格蕾西亚认真地推荐自己的心头好，“如果对艺术感兴趣，盖蒂中心一年四季都是不错的选择，园艺、风景和名画都值得一看。近期特殊活动就不能错过音乐剧《猫》的巡演，抢票得趁现在。”  
“《猫》确实是值得一看的经典，Memory让人印象深刻。”大男孩微微点头似乎是在赞同格蕾的品味，之后他停顿了下，专注地注视调酒师小姐，“不过我更想听些格蕾西你的宣传。”

“我的宣传？”格蕾西亚笑了，她弯腰一只手臂压在吧台上，一手托腮，同杰森面对面到几乎呼吸相闻，“那就是——”她特意拉长了声音，带着几分恶趣味地调笑道，“感谢为Lux营业额的贡献，如果想查询更多客观消息，欢迎致电咨询扎塔娜或者康斯坦丁。”她把食指放在嘴边做了个噤声的手势,然后从衬衫的前胸口袋中拿出两张名片塞给杰森。  
年轻的反英雄看着名片上扎塔娜和康斯坦丁的联系方式感觉自己被耍了，他饶有兴致地反问：“哇哦，那不客观的消息呢？”  
“老板在享受他的退休生活，只要不在这里惹事，欢迎所有客人的到来。”格蕾露出一个标准的营业微笑，准备抽身走人，“很高兴见到你。失陪了。”  
不过调酒师小姐的力量和敏捷显然比不过红头罩先生，杰森眼疾手快地抓住准备离开的姑娘，淡定而不失有礼地继续询问：“可以解释一下是什么角度的惹事吗？”  
格蕾西亚有些不满地皱眉，语气却依旧平和：“各种角度，当然也包括现行法律角度。”随着重读法律加以强调，格蕾转动被抓住的手腕，把手从稍放松的食指和拇指的空隙抽出来后，她不急退开反而又接近了些，带着大大的笑容用食指挑起眼前帅哥的下巴，“祝你在这里玩得开心。”

####################


	2. 第一卷：大城小事——第二章：Hunt 狩猎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我开始觉得合作是个坏主意了。”

####################

坐在麦兹机车后座一路风驰电掣的时候，格蕾西亚其实在神游天外。这位来自地狱的恶魔大概有特殊的追踪技巧，从丢失新生儿的第三医院一路追踪到了眼前的废弃医院，完全不需要停下来辨别方向。这让格蕾西亚深觉得自己大概是个花瓶，而亲爱的二老板完全没必要把花瓶的她强行邀请来参与她的狩猎。  
不幸的是，看着眼前的废弃医院，格蕾西亚改变了自己的想法——门口标志上的维塔斯医院的T字母已经掉落，显然年久失修。而医院本体的白色小楼一面郁郁葱葱爬满了长青藤，几乎把所有的窗户都掩盖了。入口的铁链则松松垮垮的，都足够两个正常身型的人并排走入，让人怀疑铁链的作用。大门口的台阶上放着不少花束，有的新鲜的在一周之内，有的则早已干枯，看来有不少人拜祭——但是对魔法师而言，最先注意到的是这座废弃建筑弥漫着浓浓的黑暗能量。哇哦，她大概是连花瓶都做不了了，老老实实做个腿部挂件吧，格蕾西亚有点无奈地想着。  
与格蕾西亚的郁闷、警惕不同，身穿黑色深v紧身上衣的现任赏金猎人麦兹则是情绪高涨：“完美，这次那两个红小子别想抢先一步。”  
格蕾西亚撇撇嘴，咽下了对这种幼稚争抢好胜的腹诽，无奈地跟在黑衣美人的背后进入了废弃医院。

说是废弃医院，其实维塔斯医院内部并没有布满尘埃，从大门口的花束就可以轻易判断出这里依旧在被人造访。格蕾西亚对此并不惊讶，维塔斯医院虽然在90年代后期就停止营业了，但在两千年初期的新型流感疫情中，这所停止营业的医院再次被征用重建成隔离医院，在疫情结束后又再次被废弃，现在快到周年了，有人拜祭不足为奇。  
让格蕾西亚惊讶的是医院的墙壁上多多少少有彩色的涂鸦，有对死亡的蔑视，比如关在牢笼里被快被医生下刀的死神，也有对死者的告慰，她就看到一副枯萎的巨树，每一片枯黄的叶子上都记录着名字。被种种浓烈的情绪掩盖，最初她们追踪的黑魔法的味道像一滴水融入大海，反而无迹可寻，若隐若现。  
麦兹有些不爽地咂舌，提议分头探索，然后就像就像一阵旋风般地走了。格蕾西亚看着老板气势满满的背影，无奈地叹口气，老老实实地探索分配给自己的一楼。

#

星火觉得这个废弃医院的构造七扭八绕不合理得好比迷宫，在她经过一副巨大涂鸦的下个转角时，眼前豁然开朗，来到一处相对开阔的大堂——散落着零碎的桌椅，正对她的墙壁上挂着的母子画像头部已经斑驳，还有当她走进大堂才突兀发觉的不知名语言的吟唱。  
外星公主下意识地投射出能量警告道：“停止你的咒语，法师。”  
站在白色石头围成圆圈的中央、双臂自然摊开于身体两侧的法师睁开了双眼，也停止了吟唱：“我并没有敌意。”  
星火这才辨认出这位法师正是她的队友争论的Lux酒吧的一员，因为名字里同样有星，她对这个姑娘有些印象。但这点认知并不足以让她放下警惕：“你刚才在做什么？为什么在这里？”  
棕色长发的女子依旧友善的解释：“我在用魔法回溯这里发生了什么的。”她同科莉对视着努力释放善意，“至于我在这里的原因，大概是我的队友和你的队友都接了关于婴儿失窃的悬赏。”  
她注意到地面和天花板上少许泛着微弱光芒的奇怪脚印，似乎是五指的尖利爪子，从这几个脚印的分布甚至不容易推断出这个生物是几足，但是必然十分灵活。星火考虑到最近队友和他们口中老妖婆的冲突，初步相信了眼前法师的来意：“从足迹和移动方式来看不是普通人类。”  
“这里有黑魔法的味道。”女法师注意到外星公主的好奇，笑着解释：“不是物理意义上的味道，更像熟悉魔法的人的第六感。”

#

格蕾西亚再次用魔法追溯完脚印后，她和星火遗憾地发现脚印消失的地方通向排水口。考虑到麦兹和红色二人组的意气之争，格蕾努力开动脑筋想说服眼前的外星美人合作，却得到了拒绝——“抱歉，我不觉得男孩子那边有合作的可能。”  
格蕾西亚终于忍不住吐槽：“我觉得那边只是无意义且冲动的私人恩怨。”  
“可以理解。但是我要保护我的队友。”有着火焰燃烧一般的红发的小姐姐认真地回答。  
格蕾西亚开玩笑般地举起双手投降：“那你可以跳过过程了。我只是个柔弱的法师，打不过你。”  
“你在想什么？”外星公主翡翠般的眼眸凑近了些，格蕾西亚觉得自己有点招架不住。  
格蕾西亚下意识做了个吞咽动作：“我在想怎么把它引出来……”后面的话语还没出口就看到眼前放大的美颜，感受到唇上柔软的触感和清甜的香味——她得到了一个吻。

这显然不是格蕾西亚得到的第一个吻，甚至不是从同性那里得到的第一个吻，但突然被自己想交朋友的女性亲上来，还是让格蕾西亚无限懵逼，她脱口而出：“等等，你不能随便亲上来。”  
红发美人一脸无辜：“可是你又不是男性。”  
“女性也不能随便亲啊。”格蕾西亚满脸抗拒。  
“抱歉，在我的族人那里这是同化语言和知识的方法。你使用的语言我并不知晓。”外星公主认真地解释，看上去像是相信她了。  
格蕾西亚内心翻译了一下，大概是不能放心自己的态度，再加上听不懂自己的魔咒——格蕾西亚一边反省着自己的过分热情，一边感觉小姐姐真直接。她荡漾了一秒，又发散想到这位公主啰嗦的男友军火库，决定当作无事发生：“我开始觉得合作是个坏主意了。”  
“我觉得不坏。”和格蕾的忧郁不同，星火绽放出灿烂的笑容。

#

格蕾西亚注视着从二楼唯一的出口快速移动到楼梯上的三人，有种果然如此的感觉。拿着金色魔法大刀——啊不，拿着大种姓之刃的是红头罩，在楼梯最底下的张弓搭箭喊着“试试我新开发的圣水箭”的军火库，还有黑着脸、亮出两把羽毛状短弯刀恶魔之刃的麦兹。  
格蕾西亚和星火简短对视了一眼，同时开口——”我和格蕾西亚/法外者决定合作。“  
“什么？”扯着嗓子怪叫的是军火库。被星火看了一眼立马回答：“我没问题。”  
退后一步收刀的是红头罩，从红色的头盔上看不出表情。  
最居高临下的那位挑着眉，目光仿佛能把格蕾西亚穿透：“kiddo，给我一个和他们合作的理由。”  
格蕾西亚毫不犹豫地指向身侧的外星公主：“她很辣（hot）。”  
“喂，她的男朋友就站在这里。”军火库忍不住举手抗议到，却被Lux酒吧二人组无视。  
麦兹的目光在外星公主玲珑有致的身材、橙色的皮肤、火焰色的长发上逡巡，看到对方自信坦然的样子，言语中带上几分欣赏：“这点我确实不能否认。”  
格蕾西亚再接再厉：“如果你把那边的头罩摘下来，会发现他也很辣。”  
“为什么跳过我，我不辣吗？”军火库的抱怨再次被无视了，带头罩的青年则是有些不适地调整下姿势。  
麦兹不去注视红色头盔，反而玩味地注视着格蕾：“还有呢？”  
格蕾西亚坦然地迎上二老板的目光：“还有就是，我做好诱饵它要来了。我想一波解决，不想事后钻下水道。”  
暴力的恶魔终于高抬贵手，赞同道：“理由充分。”

#

说实话以现在组队的攻击力度大概好比高射炮打蚊子，格蕾西亚总觉得同意合作的大部分原因是大家都觉得避免钻下水道是个好主意。格蕾从手镯中翻出把仪式短刀在左手掌上一割用鲜血开启了诱饵法阵，然后就一路小跑回到通向二楼的楼梯上和军火库一起摸鱼，下方的地面上麦兹漫不经心，红头罩和漂浮在空中的星火则严阵以待。  
在格蕾和军火库开启法师科普101（*）的闲聊之后大概五分钟，她感觉到下水口传来的气息，向身边的小伙伴比了个禁声的手势，一个敏捷而扭曲的生物快速冲向诱饵，随即下水口的法阵触发闪现封住出口。它似乎眼睛已经退化，脸上眼睛的位置只是光滑的皮肤，一条“腿”紧紧环绕在脖子上，靠着一条腿和两只手爬行着前进。它在诱饵法阵前停顿，愤怒地仰头发出混杂着婴儿哭喊和野兽低吼的叫声。格蕾凑到军火库耳边，通过他的通讯器小声科普：“畸婴魔，记录上物理防御很高，魔法防御更高，头部是扭曲到背后的，弱点在脖子。”  
“你不说我完全看不出来脖子是向后扭的，所以它是背部朝下爬行的吗？”军火库罗伊发出好奇的提问。  
红头罩虽然觉得好哥们是活跃气氛的高手，但是有时候觉得他神经也太大条了一点。他从女孩子简短介绍中的“记录上”理解到对方从没有切实接触过，他观察了下理智审视道：“颈部被保护着，值得一试。”

随即星火的能量攻击从空中袭来，但是这扭曲的生物敏捷地避过了这次攻击以及接连的大种姓之刃的第一次攻击，带着头罩的青年砍空之后变招继续斩向脖子，却迎上怪物同样尖锐的爪子，撞击之下火花四溅，怪物则借势变向跳到墙上想攻击空中的星火，却被麦兹一脚踹落，她手上的恶魔之刃在怪物的高速逃窜之中依旧在身体上划出一道血痕，怪物发出婴儿哭喊一般的尖锐叫声，而鲜血随着怪物快速运动滴落。这时星火的第二次远程攻击也正中，却没什么明显效果，她随即判断贯穿伤更有效果，此时怪物已借力高速退出了包围圈。  
“这怪物是闪电侠的亲戚吗？”军火库抱怨道。而更坏的消息是带着鲜血的运动足迹停止了，畸婴魔在10秒之内痊愈了。注意到这点，麦兹不爽地咂舌。  
军火库的轻松围观得到了队友的一致不爽：“军火库，好好牵制！”  
红发青年可怜巴巴地从箭桶里抽出一支新箭：“C4的火力也不够吗？”  
“你想把这里炸了给媒体一个大新闻吗？”暴躁的红桶对搭档的耍宝十分不爽，他缺那点C4？  
同样格蕾西亚的摸鱼也得到了二老板的差评：“Kiddo，发什么呆！”  
格蕾西亚冷静地回答：“恕我直言，这在我能力范围之外。”  
棕发法师话是这么说的，却在畸婴魔踏上天花板正中的时候开启了事先布置好的充斥整个天花板的The Helm of Awe防御阵，怪物猝不及防之下从空中坠落，中途努力向楼梯这边跳去，却被军火库的一支爆炸箭扰乱了重新平衡，星火则乘乱接近扭断了畸婴魔的脑袋。电光石火之下，怪物的尸体已经重重坠落地面染出一片血色。

正当临时组队的四人松了一口气之时（恶魔没有紧张），格蕾西亚突然感受到一阵恶寒，畸婴魔的尸体如同被地面消化一般慢慢消失，连一丝血迹都没留下。转瞬间，大厅里突兀出现了许多看不出五官的透明人形。格蕾西亚立刻感知到这些灵魂里透露出的痛苦绝望，下意识的恐惧让她握起恶魔之刃攻击。但注意到被攻击后的灵魂黯淡了一分，格蕾西亚一愣，又更不高兴地发现人影依然像僵尸一般毫无知觉地向她靠近。她忍不住对下面准备大杀四方的麦兹大喊：“给我三分钟！”接着招呼身边这次真的射出圣水箭的军火库避开这些人形和下面的队友汇合，星火却已然飞过来抱起两人待在最安全的空中。  
麦兹听到喊声瞬间理解到女孩的意思是给她三分钟思考不要下死手，不爽地挑眉，却如她所愿地转向阻拦。红头罩注意到赏金猎人下刀的部位改向四肢之类的非要害，也注意到他们的刀具攻击灵魂造成的黯淡，也推测到三分钟的含义。考虑到剩下队友都在安全的空中，他不由主动提议：“我们突围出去？”  
麦兹嘲讽地笑了：“外面也全是，半吊子法师。”  
而在空中的军火库还有心情斗嘴：“我家小杰鸟这叫多才多艺，才不是半吊子。”

格蕾西亚完全没注意到周遭的斗嘴，她全身心地投入思考之中。冤灵——合理，这见鬼（bloody）的地方都形成灵场了，冤灵诞生不足为奇。但是为什么是现在？要出问题早该在疫情时期出问题，就算要发酵为什么正好是现在？死亡的畸婴魔，灵场，沉重的感情，涂鸦，突然所有线索串起来，格蕾大喊：“破坏掉一楼入口左边的墙！”  
“没问题！”身边的军火库兴奋地搭腔，下方红头罩的爆炸飞镖已然穿过无数灵魂钉上墙面，随着那半面墙的破坏，周遭的灵魂仿佛失去提线的木偶都停住了，接着是仿佛卡带一般的飞速扭曲蠕动，四散出点点萤火。  
格蕾西亚反应过来在手镯里翻找着，掏出一个手机，发现不对，塞给好奇的军火库。她在焦急之下有些手抖，又掏出一瓶金色的药水，还是不对，塞给呆滞的军火库。终于第三次拿出了一个旧手机，她的手指有些不受控制地颤抖着，却已然快速在屏幕上点着，然后一首舒缓悠扬的钢琴曲从手机中传来，随即下面的人形飞散光点的速度减慢了，随着音乐的进行逐渐稳定。麦兹嘴角细微上翘，施施然坐下欣赏着音乐，没有注意到旁边的红头罩也松开了原本握紧的拳头。在钢琴曲的高潮声中，人形的光影向他们点头示意，如同魔术般消失不见。

被星火放回地面之后，格蕾西亚松了一口气，按着膝盖弯腰喘气，这次被困住的灵魂真的回到正轴了。随着松懈下来的精神，涌上心头的是魔力透支产生的头晕。她估计了下，感觉用“手机”播放比她实际用钢琴弹安魂曲消耗都多。  
星火注意到格蕾苍白的脸色，凑近关心道：“你还好吗？”旁边军火库的声音也同步响起：“小格蕾你手镯里塞那么多东西还不好分类，要帮你改进下吗？”  
格蕾西亚干脆拿上了之前翻出来的金色药水，皱了皱眉一饮而尽，接着嫌恶地偏头表示：“还好，除了我觉得这个药水味道要改良。”倒是把星火逗笑了。  
“我猜测涂鸦里隐藏着真正的魔法阵，消灭畸婴魔导致逸散的能量反而助长了催化冤灵的最后一步。”在药水的效力下，格蕾西亚终于有精神解释前因后果。  
但当他们走出大堂时，注意到涂鸦消失的不仅是被炸毁的一小段墙壁，如同连锁效应一般所有的墙皮全部斑驳脱落，格蕾西亚有些呆滞，下意识地转向最有可能录像的反英雄——某控制狂家族蝙蝠家成员，格蕾西亚注视着红彤彤的头罩有些尴尬地询问：“呃，请问你有这次任务的影像吗？可以把关于墙上涂鸦的部分发给我研究一下吗？”

####################

所有善后结束后，格蕾西亚和星火交换了号码，同法外者们告别分开。  
一路上，格蕾西亚忍不住偷瞄着身边面无表情的赏金猎人，无奈地撇撇嘴决定作死：“你似乎不是很开心。”  
“没有。”美人冷淡的声音显然昭示着相反的答案。  
格蕾叹了口气，猜测二老板的想法，试图说理：“麦兹，你知道我们不可能拿着畸婴魔去换悬赏的。”  
“不是这个问题。”回答她的依然是斩钉截铁的否定。  
非人类真的很难懂，格蕾在内心发出第无数次地吐槽，用最风度翩翩的态度询问：“那我能不能有这份荣幸让麦兹小姐揭晓答案？”  
麦兹盯着格蕾直到她刚鼓起的气势又消散才回答：“我本来计划用自己的赏金请你吃饭的，”她停顿了下，看着女孩惊讶的表情扬起了个阳光的笑容，“你知道的，你是第三个。”  
格蕾西亚有些的得寸进尺地挽起麦兹的手：“就算没有赏金我们也可以一起吃饭的。”她得意洋洋地宣布，“我请客，我的工资。”  
“那我们还等什么？”行动力超强的麦兹拉着格蕾向她们的目的地走去。

#

结束了吃饭以及逛街血拼，麦兹提着新买的大包小包东西心情极好地向格蕾告别。美人窈窕的步子没跨几步，又像是突然想起什么，转过身凑近在她耳畔低语：“kiddo，你对那个带头罩的有好感。”  
“有吗？”格蕾西亚不置可否，习以为常地和恶魔拉开过近的距离。  
麦兹挑起骄傲的笑容：“我可是专业的。”，说着她不管人类幼崽的抗拒，在她脸颊上印上一个亲吻，接着潇洒而去。

是这样吗？格蕾西亚不由在心中问自己。  
也许吧，毕竟她在穿越前作为普通天朝大学生时喜欢着红头罩，接触dc漫画也是以红头罩作为开始。可是，随着她与周围的不断接触、在魔法学习中对世界的深入解析，这里早已不再是由各个蝙蝠家小故事编织而成的艺术品。那份隔着次元的迷恋和因剧情人物而悸动的单纯心情早被她不知道扔到哪里去了。  
在她最迷茫无措、对未来揣揣不安的时候，出现在她面前给予她一个自由选择的是——恶魔。

####################

格蕾西亚依旧记得那是一个雨天，哥谭的天空一如既往地阴沉，那时距离她穿越到这个世界还没有一个月，她对格蕾西亚·肯尼迪的一切没有一丝真实感。她打着大大的黑伞，藏着自己没有挂上适当表情的脸，站在肯尼迪夫妇的墓前整理自己的情绪和问题。自从第一天的参加葬礼之后，她每周都在这里报道，比起在家族主宅作为展示品或者接受陌生族人的关心，这里更清净，更像她的起点，又或者她还想顺便探索下家族能给予的自由度。

突然之间，雨停了，是字面意义上的停止了，水珠暂停排成了一幕幕雨帘，打在雨伞上的清脆鼓点停止了，雨点坠在水洼泛成的涟漪凝固了。一个身穿黑色西装的高大男子突兀地出现在她的身边：“哇，看我发现了什么，一个迷途的异界灵魂。”  
或许因为缺少真实感，或许因为破罐子破摔，又或许因为穿越初期太多的恐惧早就让人麻木，格蕾西亚只是移开雨伞，仰头注视着突然出现的英俊男子：“你好啊。”  
“有趣，你不害怕我呢。”男人饶有兴致地弯下腰，带着魔性的黑色眼睛和女孩对视着：“那么，kiddo，告诉我你最深刻的渴望是什么？”  
不知为什么之前压抑的情绪不受控制地汹涌而出，格蕾西亚喃喃道：“我……我想回家。”，这段时间的委屈、恐慌和不知所措涌上心头，为什么会穿越？为什么是哥谭？她该怎么办？她有点控制不住地质问出声，“我不属于这里，为什么是我？！”她倔强地注视着神秘男子等待着答案，仿佛抓紧最后一根浮木，又仿佛等待最后一根稻草。  
男人愣了下，抓住她的肩膀有些嘲讽地回答：“真是个好问题。”接着又像突然意识到自己的举动，他收回手在西装上擦了擦，恢复仪态：“我不能直接帮助你，”，他慢条斯理地继续，“但我可以给你提供一个交易，最后的结局还是要靠你自己。”  
恶魔凑近女孩的耳边，耳语了几句之后，拉着女孩雨伞的一角，把她遮好，悄无声息地退场。随即时间开始流动，雨继续无休止地落下，天地间恢复一片嘈杂，而恶魔消失得无影无踪。

从那天起，格蕾西亚的命运改变了。  
再之后，格蕾西亚·斯塔尔随着路西法·晨星和麦泽金出现在洛杉矶的Lux酒吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*）法师科普101是玩梗，美国大学的最基础课程一般编号101，比如化学101，物理101  
> 储物手环，类似扎塔娜的礼帽  
> 没用的多余信息——  
> 那个大堂是以前的药房，疫情期间改成食堂，所以二楼也有楼梯下来，星火眼中的母子像是圣子圣母像，但外星公主么，大家懂的。  
> 星火当初第一次到地球亲的大少学的语言，但是格蕾常用魔咒是以诺语的（天使的语言），大少绝对不会，我二设（随便设定）是魔咒常见的是英文，拉丁文，梵语，就一般外行也能从用词里猜出点大概用途，因为格蕾用的是星火不懂的语言加上过分热情（星火角度），所以虽然本能感受到对方没敌意，理智上魔法侧和了解的人合作比较有利，星火就想再确认下（不，我就是故意要写亲亲！本文第一个亲亲由星火贡献，以后熟了就没这么好的机会了！）讲道理星火在格蕾审美范围内的（魔法侧怎么大部分都是双？？？），但是朋友妻不可戏，我还是蛮吃星火军火库的，cp真冷啊，可恶。
> 
> 很久以后——  
> 桶：为什么第一次合作向我要影像资料？  
> 格蕾：不是说你们蝙蝠家都是爱放监视器的控制狂吗？  
> 桶：谁是蝙蝠家的？  
> 格蕾：（看某人胸口红色蝙蝠标志）好吧，不是说你们哥谭人都是爱放监视器的控制狂吗？  
> 哥谭人：？？？


	3. 第一卷：大城小事——第三章：Family Emergency 家族事务

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格蕾西亚在内心叹了口气，求老板你再靠谱一点、少留点麻烦吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 路西法剧场出场人物汇总：  
> 琳达：剧中天使恶魔的心理医生，近期心理压力飙升，麦兹的挚友  
> 阿曼纳迪尔：天使中的长子，路西法的大哥，现阶段和麦兹暧昧中（奇妙的是路西法人形是白人，阿曼纳迪尔是黑人，每次介绍这两人是兄弟能笑死我），顺便一提进入同老爹的叛逆期“我受够了去取悦一个甚至不在这里的人了。”  
> 警探克洛伊：洛杉矶警局凶杀组警探，路西法的搭档，路西法对她不受自己魅惑非常感兴趣，由此以民间顾问的身份加入了洛杉矶警局。格蕾角度对警探老板的cp大概是吃又不吃的纠结心情，主要老板本人没开窍，对感情的理解大概还停留在7岁小孩，克洛伊那边不承认有多于搭档情分的关系。格蕾觉得克洛伊这么好的人，是上辈子欠多少债才倒霉到要和老板cp，后来慢慢觉得老板遇见警官之后向好的方向改变了，真香。  
> 洛佩兹小姐：洛杉矶警局的技术人员，和老板、克洛伊很不错，连带着照顾下格蕾  
> 女神：路西法剧组原创的路西法他妈，上帝他老婆，创世女神，第一章格蕾西亚说的不想在酒吧应对的麻烦对象就是这位女神。

####################

格蕾西亚有时候觉得琳达女士作为知道一众天使恶魔真实身份的心理医生真的承受了太大的心理压力，在了解到琳达和二老板麦兹彻底和好如初之后——琳达就是麦兹用自己的工资第一位请客的重要友人，格蕾西亚也觉得是时候拜访下这位可敬的心理医生了，结果遭遇了如下的状况：  
格蕾西亚坐在心理医生的不舒适靠背椅上，穿着工作套装的心理医生小姐姐则枕着靠垫，舒适地横躺在咨询者位置的长绒布沙发上，表情迷蒙地咨询：“你好，什么都会小姐，请给我科普一下地狱相关知识。”  
格蕾西亚苦笑：“你好，琳达，我以为今天是给我治疗？”  
心理医生并没有搭理格蕾的反问，日常束着的金色长发此时也慵懒地躺着，医生自顾喃喃自语，看起来没有彻底接受现实：“他是真正的恶魔，那个地狱之王。”  
格蕾西亚忍不住修正：“前任，地狱之王。”  
“你是怎么处理的？”医生有些无助地询问。  
格蕾西亚在内心叹了口气，至少开始交流是个好现象，认真回忆道：“我第一次见到他的时候场景比较奇幻，时间停止、突然出现那种电影特效一样的感觉。”  
琳达的目光从格蕾身上又投入虚无：“我还在试图消化整件事情。”  
“也许是因为我不是很信教？”格蕾西亚语气疑惑，她努力带入了下基督徒的角度，却没有成功。  
“你知道上帝、天使、恶魔的存在，却不信教？”心理医生的音调升高，明明白白彰显了她的惊讶。  
因为我认识的天使都不怎么靠谱啊，格蕾西亚略过了这个会更加破坏天堂形象的话题，柔声劝诱：“但是我觉得不管他是什么身份，只要看他做什么就好了。”  
“事情可没有那么简单。”听到意料之外的简单答案让琳达更加有气无力。  
格蕾西亚温柔却坚定地解释：“只要你想，就可以很简单，他们并没有伤害你。”她想了想又刻意加了句，“麦兹很重视你。”格蕾内心腹诽着老板路西法之前作死自曝身份，决定不管三七二十一先给二老板助攻一把。  
正当这时，格蕾西亚的手机响了，她摸出来瞄了眼，正是她之前腹诽的对象，只好向琳达告辞：“抱歉，老板有事找我。”格蕾看了眼持续神游天外的心理医生，诚恳道“琳达，如果你想聊聊，我们可以再约时间。”  
像咸鱼般无力躺在沙发上的心理医生摆摆手，表示没问题。

####################

老板的被监护人格蕾西亚，老板的前任手下恶魔麦兹，还有老板的兄弟天使阿曼纳迪尔都被路西法召唤着穿过层层树林，然后听到了路西法带来的难题——天使乌列的坟墓被掘开，虽然尸身任在，亚兹拉尔之剑——死亡天使的武器却丢失了。知道这样的消息，格蕾西亚只觉得头大，人类并不能掌控亚兹拉尔之剑，再微小的不满只会被放大并导向唯一的结局杀戮。  
格蕾西亚无视着三位大佬之间的争论，放空心灵安静地充当空气。等那两位被路西法喊去重新安置兄弟的坟墓，而她被命令现场取证的时候，格蕾终于理解了为什么会被老板要求带上取证工具。格蕾西亚撇撇嘴无奈地说：“路西法，你不可能期待我什么都会。”这么说这她突然联想到心理医生那里给她的新绰号，什么都会小姐，不会是来自老板吧？  
“洛佩兹小姐说你学的很快，完全可以独立了。”穿着剪裁合体的黑白西装的高大男人自信地反驳。  
格蕾西亚深知对任性的老板不存在反抗，只好语气平淡地反讽道：“我当作赞赏收下了。”  
这小小的不满并没有得到自我中心的恶魔的注意，他自顾兴致勃勃地指道：“那边有几个很有趣的脚印。”  
格蕾西亚戴上手套，蹲下来仔细观察：“运动鞋，这个大小可以是男性，也可以是非常强壮的女性。”她回头注视着强硬的甲方，咽下了这是徒劳无功的评价，妥协道，“我可以取个模，但是请不要期待从鞋印找出盗墓人。”  
“我希望能更具体一点，kiddo。”老板语调降低似乎有些不悦。  
正在格蕾开动脑筋考虑魔法取证的可能性时，突然注意不远处烧焦的纸片，积极起来：“啊，可能那边的碎纸片会更有用。”她用镊子夹起一片纸片端详了一下，有隐约的字迹，有些头疼地加了一句：“如果我能复原的话。”  
可是这份不自信并没有被感知，或者并不想被接受，高大英俊的男性兴致盎然、语调轻快：“好极了，你肯定可以的。我回去找警探了。”  
格蕾西亚不知道多少次产生了炒掉自家老板的冲动，任性妄为、自我中心，活该警官不想和你谈恋爱。

####################

用聚醋酸乙烯酯再次水化了被烧毁的碎纸，再借用警局实验室的图像识别程序之后（**），格蕾西亚发现这些原本纸片上是通往墓地的地图和R&W律师事务所的图标——后者正是天使们的母亲女神现在工作的地点。  
想到这位一心利用周围资源回到白银城不知道要和上帝算账还是和好，又或者两者都是的女神，格蕾西亚觉得头更加大了，却只能给老板传递这个不好的消息。果不其然，那位带着打印的复原图片和阴沉的脸色走了。

格蕾西亚叹口气，在干活的三人组小群里更新了下现状，得到了回复。  
【麦兹：这不能更合理了。】  
【麦兹：所以现在妈妈的男孩们准备怎么做？】  
【阿曼纳迪尔：所以路西一个人去找母亲了？】  
格蕾西亚看了眼老板家过于正直的天使大哥的疑问，不由开始怀疑是不是更新这个消息是个坏主意。可是如果等老板得到结果在告诉他们，无视这两位大佬也会成为问题。格蕾西亚开始觉得这次私活就是个大坑，决定换点安全的话题。  
【格蕾西亚：话说老板上次丢了天使之翼，这次丢了死亡天使之剑。是不是该考虑在收藏品们上放定位器了？】  
【麦兹：哈哈哈哈哈，好主意。】  
【麦兹：但是kiddo你有没有考虑过，这说不定是他所期待的呢？】  
格蕾西亚看见二老板这个糟心的猜测内心一阵无语，感觉二老板自从离开酒吧找寻自我之后就越发放飞自我。可是她考虑了一下老板爱作死的个性，联想了下动画里同样永生系的A叔（*）总喜欢浪一波在小兵面前交出一血，格蕾西亚不由觉得说不定这个猜测有点道理。

“嘿，格蕾西亚？”突然她的思绪被在右膀上的轻拍停止了，格蕾吓了一跳手忙脚乱地站起来。  
扎着马尾辫的金发女警探似乎也被格蕾的反应吓了一跳，后退一步安抚道：“我没在查考勤，不用担心。”  
格蕾西亚这才注意到这正是路西法的搭档，警探克洛伊。大概一年前，路西法和警探在一次在Lux门口的凶杀案中相遇了，路西法对她能够不受自己魅惑非常感兴趣，由此以民间顾问的身份加入了洛杉矶警局，死皮赖脸地成为了她的搭档。而这次她的来意，格蕾西亚也能大致猜测，想为这位认真工作、并且完全有可能倒霉到升级为自家老板娘的警官致以无限默哀。  
“你吓到我了。”格蕾西亚眨眨眼，一脸无辜，明知故问，“有什么事情吗？”  
“呃，你有看见路西法吗？他又不知道跑到哪里去了。”克洛伊头疼地扶额，精致得有如演员的脸庞上泄露出些许不安。  
格蕾西亚内心吐槽了下老板不想把警探卷进来导致的一些列奇怪操作，面上却是装傻：“他是我的监护人，并不是我是他的监护人。”格蕾扬了扬手上的手机，随口瞎掰，“麦兹还说有个以前的仓库到期了，要找路西法找不到。”她内心愉悦地推卸责任，反正路西法在“想一出是一出”这个方面已经登封至极、深入人心了，不差她这一个黑锅。

####################

死亡天使之剑事件格蕾西亚没怎么后期跟进，警局动向有路西法这个大大的卧底，外面行动有阿曼纳迪尔和麦兹这两个顶级打手，有什么好担心的？  
果不其然，第二天格蕾西亚就得到了路西法成功回收神器的消息。到了警局，她又被通知全警局要对于现场证物的处理额外开座谈会，培养大家的专业意识。格蕾西亚在内心叹了口气，求老板你再靠谱一点、少留点麻烦吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*）A叔：helling中的男主，吸血鬼始祖，早起算是无数条命，特别喜欢在小兵面前不设防，被打死，再复活之后吓对方。  
> **路西法线剧情出自路西法S2E08，格蕾基本顶了原本洛佩兹小姐的剧情，但是考虑到我这条线老板在警局养出自己人了，比起去忽悠洛佩兹，还不如期待格蕾上。


	4. 第一卷：大城小事——第四章：Tip for Tap 有来必往

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她有些无奈地自暴自弃，反正老板是靠py交易把她塞进警局的，请假算什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没用的路西法侧剧场小知识：  
> 路西法是靠和女副局长py交易把自己弄进洛杉矶警局的。对，你没看错，不是靠魔法迷惑，单纯靠py交易。感觉路西法进入人间就开始放飞自我，惊讶地发现了性在人间有这么多种奇妙的用途。他早期在心理医生小姐姐那里就是用性付款的，讲道理心理医生小姐姐彻底人生赢家，左手天使，右手恶魔，实乃神人也。

####################

临时召开的警局座谈会中，格蕾西亚的手机第三次震动起来，新晋技术组成员皱眉忍不住把手机掏出来又看了一眼，一脸的为难。  
在台上讲解的技术组老大对这位机敏好学的新成员有几分偏爱，当众给了一个台阶：“如果你们有紧急事件，不断让你烦心的那种，“他的目光停留在格蕾西亚身上，眨眼，”你最好接电话，我们这里很自由的。”  
“抱歉，迈尔斯博士。先给我两分钟。”年轻的后辈果断地站起来鞠躬致歉，离开了座谈会。  
“她为什么称呼你迈尔斯博士？”凶杀组的新入职警探肖恩注意这位干练优雅的技术人员很久了，此时忍不住八卦道，毕竟别的技术员更习惯喊老大（boss），只有格蕾西亚执着于博士的称呼。  
洞察世事的中年人说了个冷笑话：“因为我是博士。”他的目光划过在外面使用手机的后辈，把私人的推论放在自己心中——因为对她而言只有一个且唯一的老板（boss）。  
迈尔斯博士的视线转回提问者热爱交友的金发美国青年，想到了下属不错的格斗能力和麻烦的监护人路西法，语重心长地提醒道：“她远比你想象得倔强，肖恩。如果你不想被揍，最好注意你的言辞。”

座谈会中的一切并没有引起格蕾西亚的注意，她也没有因为被谈论接地气地打个喷嚏，此时她瞪着手机屏幕上来自军火库的消息纠结。  
【罗伊：嗨，女巫小姐，如果我们这里有一只被转化没到一天的吸血鬼女士，并且强烈希望保持人性该怎么办？】  
【罗伊：请快点回复。】  
【罗伊：再等一分钟。】  
格蕾西亚咬唇，还是不去思考麻烦的后续，回复道【避光，然后给我个见面地点。】她有些无奈地自暴自弃，反正老板是靠py交易把她塞进警局的，请假算什么？

####################

法外者们带着全身包着严严实实的女性和格蕾西亚回合后来到了一个中国餐馆的后巷，接着被女法师带着穿越了原本是墙壁的地方，来到了一个幽静的酒吧，墙上的标示显示“遗忘酒吧”。  
“我还以为会是对角巷？”红发的弓箭手注意到周围的宁静活跃气氛。  
格蕾西亚配合着用哈利波特里的定义解释：”也可以说差不多，毕竟如果是你这种麻瓜一个人是进不来的。“  
格蕾心知周围的气氛八成是因为自己，像她这种背后和路西法有斩不断关系的人，低阶法师基本上是敬而远之。也不想在这里停留太久，和坐在吧台边喝酒的猩猩侦探远远地打个招呼后，没多久他们要等的人康斯坦丁也进入了酒吧，带着他们一起来到他的基地”神秘屋“。  
而在格蕾西亚和康斯坦丁双双离开遗忘酒吧之后，酒吧里恢复了正常的交流氛围，仿佛欢天喜地送走两个瘟神。

#

“是什么风把你吹来了，luv（亲爱的*）？”猾如康斯坦丁看着眼前这一行人大概猜出了格蕾西亚的来意，但是还是忍不住撩拨几句。  
“日安，康斯坦丁。”棕发法师无视了这位著名骗子的油腔滑调，学着老板优雅的说法方式回复：“用路西法的话来说就是，我觉得是时候来回收一下你欠我的人情？”她咽下了自己心里的那句，在我忍不住哪天把你拉黑之前。  
模仿路西法的标志语句显然打击了康斯坦丁的兴致，他认输般地抱怨：“好吧，但聪明的你应该知道直接找安德鲁·本尼特更方便吧？”  
安德鲁·本尼特作为现存的吸血鬼中最强的正派人物，格蕾西亚当然知道是最佳人选。她毫不留情地反驳：“可是他不欠我人情，而康斯坦丁你负债累累。”  
康斯坦丁被打击了，久违地捡起掉地的良心，顺势伏低做小：“你说什么就是什么，luv。安德鲁确实欠我一个大人情。”

裹着头巾的女子看着新认识的英国法师，怯生生地询问：“能冒昧问一下，你们还要再把我转手吗？”  
康斯坦丁也坚定地安慰着这位受害者的情绪：“冷静，luv。安德鲁可是吸血鬼专家，事实上他也是吸血鬼，并且一直在研究解药。”他随口间淡化了安德鲁的身份，想让女人逐渐接受。  
可惜这样的小伎俩，一下就被女法师冷静的解释拆穿了：“就算暂时成功不了，安德鲁派系的吸血鬼都以动物血液为食，并且保有人性。”  
女受害者一下子有些不能接受，他身边的两位法外者握住她的手安慰：“听上去成功的可能不小，不是吗？“军火库故作放松地微笑。星火则郑重认证带来安全感，“在那之前，以塔马兰星莉安妲公主之名，我会照顾好你的。”

康斯坦丁退出沙发边的肉麻安慰，抽出根烟，惆怅地对女法师抱怨道：“你真不会安慰人。”  
格蕾西亚同样注视着那边的反应，平静地反驳：“我不能苟同。如果发生在我身上，那是我最想听到的。”她注意到手机的震动，提出：“抱歉，失陪一下。”  
康斯坦丁随意地点头，和身边同样不在肉麻安慰受害者的红头罩闲聊：“她是个好姑娘，不是吗？”  
可惜这种男人间的话题得到了不解风情的询问：“你欠她多大的人情？”  
康斯坦丁抽了口烟，悠闲地回答：“这是我的独家秘密，mate（伙计）。”

身边小蝙蝠家叛逆的二儿子的询问，不由让康斯坦丁回忆起了他和格蕾西亚的初遇。那要追溯到10年前，格蕾西亚刚来到Lux酒吧的时候，被恶魔养着的怯生生的小女孩，一切都努力做到最好，反复思考不犯一点错误——彻底戳中康斯坦丁在纽卡斯尔事件中没有救下小女孩的PTSD。  
作为和路西法亦敌亦友的老熟人，康斯坦丁试图干预最后却阴差阳错成了女孩的半个魔法老师和朋友。想起他第一次带着女孩驱逐恶魔，结果却是恶魔崩溃地哀嚎着“格蕾西亚·晨星！”自己逃窜回地狱，康斯坦丁不得不承认，这位路西法的养女确实是他不怎么敢坑、也坑不太动的小朋友，结果就是欠了一屁股人情债，而这位债主还活得好好的。

打断康斯坦丁回忆的是某位大小姐咬牙切齿的臭脸，他不由幸灾乐祸了起来：”哈，这种表情，我们的地狱之王又干什么了？“  
格蕾西亚捏着自己的手机，恨不得倒转时间把上面的通讯加强符文消除，让自己从来没接到那通电话。她忍不住分享这条劲爆的消息还带了两个粗口：“为什么会有人会把倒了血霉（bloody）的条约写在倒了血霉的（bloody）丁字裤上，写得下吗？”  
带着红头罩的青年没有反应，不知道在想什么，一肚子坏水的康斯坦丁则是彻底地乐笑了，调侃道：“重点难道不是发生了什么才有这样的结果吗？”  
“不，重点是我要回家处理租房条约。”格蕾西亚气呼呼地回答，瞪了眼不正经的康斯坦丁。  
拉住她心中狂奔的草泥马的是头罩青年安抚的声音：“接下来我们可以自己处理。”  
“呃，好吧。”格蕾西亚还没想到这里，又有点不放心坑人成性的康斯坦丁，对着目前很靠谱的青年叮嘱道，“还是重复一下众所周知的忠告，在这个家伙身边要保持警惕。”  
康斯坦丁漫不经心地抗议道：“喂，我本人还在这里，你伤害到我了。”  
格蕾西亚又瞪了他一眼，用口形交流“我的人情”，看着对方点了头，才告别离开了康斯坦丁的神秘屋。

####################

格蕾西亚回到熟悉的Lux酒吧，等到的是不满踱步的二老板，以及她的不满：“你跑哪里去了，kiddo。这是现任酒吧经理的工作吧。”  
格蕾西亚果断认错，进入工作模式：“抱歉，私事。所以现在计划是什么？”  
麦兹挑眉，介绍了下情况，当初租房产给路西法的富豪库珀先生被杀害，他的继承者并不打算承认写在丁字裤上的条约——听到这里格蕾忍不住翻个白眼，在库珀先生死亡两小时之内，这位富豪的死对头布鲁姆女士恰巧已经买下了这里的房产，让Lux立马搬家，执着于破坏老对手过去的产业。论述完目不暇接的发展，麦兹直截了当地评价“我觉得你最好开始查找租房消息了。路西法执迷不悟地认为这是巧合，但是——”  
格蕾不想让她正面说出对于某位女神的猜测，干脆打断：“我同意，但没有证据说出来只会导致争执。”  
她认真注视着养大自己的恶魔，看到对方的后退：“好吧，你可以开始帮路西法订购晚上狂欢用的冰雕了。”  
格蕾西亚无奈地吐槽：“他是认真的吗？”  
“显而易见。享受你的夜晚。”黑发美人送了她一个飞吻，施施然离开酒吧，留下了一片烂摊子。

#

楼下的酒吧中，钉子户路西法和他的长客们进行着彻夜狂欢——另类的“静坐示威”。原本被布鲁姆女士派来的强拆人员，早就被这堕落的氛围捕获，穿着不得体的蓝领工人装参与着舞会，站在舞台上的美人们疯狂地扭动着腰肢，争奇斗艳。  
楼上格蕾西亚的房间在静音符文的作用听不见楼下的喧嚣。格蕾忙碌地联系着路西法各处放养产业的经理人，核算各处合法以及不怎么合法的财产作着最坏打算。她同样雇了私家侦探研究目前地主的性格和行为，寻找着对方的破绽。  
忙碌了一晚上，第二天中午她又被警官的电话联系询问关于Lux酒吧中明星坐过的椅子之类的历史。两位女士达成共识，觉得申请历史遗迹成为保护性建筑是个兜底的好主意。格蕾干脆把各类把乱七八糟的资料打包给警探，之后她终于有时间停下来点份外卖。  
美食并不能弥补格蕾糟糕的心情，收拾一连串烂摊子更是让格蕾西亚心情欠佳，唯一让她嘴角上扬的是新收到的短信。  
【来自未知号码：欠你一次。】  
【格蕾西亚：所以上上次在酒吧给的号码是一次性的吗？（眨眼表情）】  
【来自未知号码：……欠你两次】  
格蕾西亚忍不住笑了，存上新号码，就继续投入了工作中，今天还很长。

#

收购事件以警探克洛伊帮助Lux酒吧获得历史遗迹的名号结束，布鲁姆女士无法破坏Lux酒吧，最后决定眼不见为净地把房产转手卖回。格蕾西亚在各路律师、经理人之间跑得头疼，又在8点半突然接到了老板指定她9点去HY’s高级牛排餐厅吃晚饭的消息。  
一头雾水的被监护人、烂摊子收拾者在餐厅遇见盛装打扮的警探。脱下休闲装，放下干练的高马尾，身着柔软米色上衣的克洛伊一直注视着手上的手机，格雷同她打招呼时，她兴奋的抬头，却在看见时各类的一瞬间黯淡了双眼中的星光。格蕾被失落的美人打败，一瞬间忘记了各种话术。她搪塞不出什么谎话，只好结结巴巴地劝对方好好享受美食美酒，把放鸽子的某老板吃穷，反正今晚他买单。

结果就是警探喝个烂醉，作陪的格蕾也喝了不少，只好请了代驾把她送回家。  
说实话，格蕾全程心里一片蒙蔽。昨天收到警探帮助的时候，路西法不是很高兴的吗？最后又发生了什么？为什么要放鸽子？放鸽子为什么不能直接说？让人从8点等到9点？格蕾西亚在疲倦和心累之中选择放弃思考，迷迷糊糊中她得到了一个不靠谱猜测，路西法在等克洛伊主动放弃可自己又患得患失，但这奇怪的猜想电光石火之间就被遗忘在疲惫的大脑之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*）注：luv：亲爱的，love的更普通版本，一般在关系早期这么说不会显得过度热情把人用love吓跑。渣康则一般随口看见女人就喊luv  
> 酒吧收购事件出自路西法S2E9
> 
> 没啥用的DC魔法侧小知识：遗忘酒吧，一片灰色地点，魔法系的人物往来其间进行交流。在多个城市有入口，只有魔法侧人士可以看见入口，不懂魔法的人可以由懂魔法的人带着进入，或者由一盒有遗忘酒吧标志的火柴邀请进入。现任主人是暗影大师（没出场过，不用记住），猩猩侦探波波也经常待在酒吧。  
> 安德鲁·本尼特Andrew Bennett，吸血鬼，黑暗正义联盟成员，dc魔法侧人物（本文龙套不用记得）  
> 渣康和格蕾基本魔法界两大瘟神，一个是经常献祭道具朋友的谎言大师，一个和地狱天堂各种千丝万缕的关系，不想和路西法扯破脸就不能坑死格蕾


	5. 第一卷：大城小事——第五章：Boundary 界限

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她并不应该在不正常的状态下做出重要决定，当然也不应该给他提供参杂个人情绪的主观情报。

####################

事件的最开始只是失踪了一个冬天的孩子终于被找到了，家长并不期待的那种找到了。在重案组介入调查之后，警官们在森林中寻找到了另外两颗作为墓碑的树和两位永远沉睡的男孩。整个洛杉矶警局充满压抑，之前没有人把这些在野营中走失孩子们联系在一起，而案件之间的跨度足足有七年。重启对受害者家庭的访谈，对孩子们关系圈的调查，对埋尸地的勘探，足以让警官们行色匆匆。  
格蕾西亚所在的技术组结束了男孩们关联性的搜索，除了外形特征的相似，得到的结果是0。更多现场遗漏的特征逐渐拼凑出嫌犯可能的样子，在山脉中生活，身强力壮，野外生活经验丰富，熟悉山林，以及糟糕的性癖恋童——种种迹象表明，嫌犯可能在大山中自给自足，只是在野外靠眼缘寻找目标。这也同样意味着现阶段技术组没什么可做的。  
在电脑前坐了大半天的格蕾准备去公共休息室里倒杯咖啡稍微运动下，结果稍一松懈下来就被警局里的残念熏个正着，希望破灭的父亲，怒发冲冠的父亲，互相攻击的夫妻，再次被揭开伤口的家庭，痛苦，悲伤，自责，绝望，气愤。这是格蕾西亚第一次参与连环杀手的案子，她从来不知道三个受害家庭叠加起来的残念会是指数倍增长。  
正当格蕾西亚忍不住皱眉时，旁边的金发同事打断了她的感知，似乎是凶杀组的肖恩警探，惯常带着微笑的他这次却一脸严肃：“有个男孩刚刚失踪了。”

好的消息不来，坏的来。在找出对嫌犯的身份之前，第四位男孩被发现失踪。  
负责人莫雷诺警监的脸色越发严峻，开始组织人手封山、搜山。局势越发不好，虽然新的案件可能带来新的线索，但同样带来最坏的可能：嫌疑犯意识到这场搜捕，不打算维持他和男孩一起生活的习惯，反而开始带着男孩开始了逃亡。这样警局剩下的时间就更加短了。莫雷诺警监深知，在他的职业生涯中，超过失踪黄金搜查24小时之后能被寻找到的孩子寥寥无几。  
负责交流的多莉小姐努力安抚着伍德先生，作为受害者之一的父亲他曾经亲自搜遍大山的每一处角落，他抿着唇一脸坚毅地要求加入救援，不是为了复仇，只是为了不让悲剧再次发生在孩子身上。擅长共情的女探员十分动容，可惜让案情相关人员参与调查不符合规定，只能劝了再劝。  
所幸技术组的老大迈尔斯博士说服伍德先生留在警局参与地理侧写，运用他对大山的熟悉，缩小搜救范围。带着眼镜的男人看了眼坐立不安的手下，建议道：“格蕾西亚，你可以学习下地理侧写。”  
棕发的姑娘咬了咬唇，还是注视着他的眼睛认真的回答：“这里没什么我能做的，我想参加搜山。”  
迈尔斯鼓励地笑了，拍了拍女探员的肩膀：“莫雷诺警监那么缺人手一定会很高兴。”

#

就算告诫自己一百次出外勤的重点是不要夹带私人情感，事实也很难做到。浩浩荡荡地搜山最后只找到了受过伤害的孩子和施暴者的嘲讽，嫌疑犯逃跑了。一边的房间是被找回的男孩和父母忘情地拥抱，一边的房间是伍德先生抱着破旧的遗物毛绒小熊无声地哭泣，格蕾西亚立在中间的走廊感觉混乱的情绪在内心翻涌、沸腾。  
格蕾不想再看，干脆走进洗手间用冷水冲了下脸。她不喜欢这样半吊子的结局。之前负责人总结鼓励大家这次搜捕并不是一场白忙，全国的护林员都知道了这个变态的存在，下次一定会抓住他——她并不接受这样的空话。如果说有的警官在为能找到失踪男孩感到庆幸，有的警官在为不能给受害者带来正义感到愧疚。格蕾西亚心中占据主导的是对这个还在逍遥法外的变态强烈的愤怒，她恨不得这样的人渣原地去世，不再浪费地球资源，不再伤害无辜的孩子。  
她无意识转动着手腕上的手镯，考虑着找自家靠谱的心理医生倾诉下内心的深渊，却又踌躇于医生最近压力太大的状态；麦兹不知道浪哪里去了，身边别的朋友，要么是警局里也为此头疼的警官，要么是另一侧世界的存在，要么是她不想传播负面情绪的普通人。犹豫了半天，格蕾最后觉得也只能找同样驻扎在洛杉矶的猩猩侦探交流下情报。拿出手机翻着通信录时，她却注意到某位宣称欠人情的法外者，一个不成熟而冲动的想法一瞬间浮上心头。

####################

没带头罩的红头罩来到自己指定的偏僻酒吧时，一眼就注意坐在吧台边的棕发女性。斜肩米灰色上衣搭着松松垮垮的卷发，牛仔短裤凸显出修长大腿，赏心悦目。再注意到周围男性不愿靠近的态度、女性面前喝了一半的酒杯、以及纤细修长的手指间烧了一半的香烟，他挑眉猜测到对方大概心情不太好。无所畏惧的反英雄拉开座位坐在女性身边时，没有闻到预想中的烟臭味或者女士香烟的薄荷味，反而感受到是一股奇妙的青草香。  
女法师率先向他点头示意，然后招呼起了酒保：“给这个帅哥上杯Gin Tonic，记我账上。”  
感受到酒保羡慕的目光，大男孩还是在心里起了几分暗爽，他表面不为所动专业地询问：“什么事？”  
格蕾西亚似乎没有多解释的兴致，直接把亮着的屏幕展现给他看。杰森注意到这是洛杉矶警局刚发布的通缉令，一个在山林中绑架露营男孩的恋童癖，他瞬间理解了这是找他抓捕的目标。简短的消息泄漏出糟糕的现实点燃了法外者心中的怒火，他保持冷静看向身旁的女性，就注意到她用香烟在空中划出一个类似字母M的卢恩符文，然后一个比起通缉令中的铅笔素描更加真实的头像在空中一闪而过。杰森注意到周围人都注意不到这边的异象，不由皱眉询问：“来源？”  
兼职法师的警察敲落香烟灰，平静地回答：“挑衅留言附带的记忆。”  
杰森反而警惕了起来，专业地询问：“为什么是现在？”  
“之前没有条件。”格蕾西亚依旧语气平淡，杰森觉得她湛蓝的眼眸注视着自己又似乎透过自己注视着别的什么，女法师进一步解释，“魔法会招致魔性，神秘侧和科技侧在正常情况下应该是两条平行线。”  
杰森回想到「魔法必定伴随着代价」的铁律，直觉对方此刻并不在正常状态，追问道：“那你准备做什么？”  
“我没什么能做的，他除了留下污秽的情绪，剩下来的信息别说诅咒他，追踪魔法都不够。”格蕾西亚语调不改，面无表情。  
年轻的反英雄敏锐地注意到法师平淡话语下掩藏的黑暗情绪，那些他同样熟悉的强烈愤怒和在界限上左右试探的冲动，他不由再一次仔细端详着她的每一寸表情。  
”看我干什么，那位上帝之怒（*）都附身一个警察，我就不信他查案一点都没用过魔法。“女法师微微皱眉，咽了口口水，似乎有些心虚。  
他在内心叹了口气，郑重地回复：“这种工作我很乐意义务劳动，”接着他话音一转，强硬道：“但是，我觉得我值得一个清醒冷静的消息源。”  
”我很冷静。“被质疑的女孩子不再从容，瞪着他十分不满。  
杰森不为所动：”我只看到了一个要随时爆炸的炸弹。“  
”我难道不是吗？恶魔养大的孩子，地狱未来的爪牙。康斯坦丁在我小时候就都担心……”女法师激动地升高音调加快语速，却又突然反应过来主动停止。她避开对视的目光，耸肩道，“抱歉，看来我确实不是很冷静。”  
当年的侦探学徒觉得自己要维持下证人的冷静，他跳过尴尬的话题，建议道：“我心情差的时候喜欢打靶，最好是一些比较烈的家伙。”  
格蕾西亚眨了眨眼，似乎没反应过来，诚恳地回复：“说实话我力量不够。”  
杰森捕捉到女性话语中掩藏的一丝跃跃欲试：“有我在。不想试试吗？”  
格蕾终于露出了这次见面以来第一个平常的微笑：“那今天是我的幸运日。”

#

杰森自己也说不清为什么要昏了头把人带去附近有靶场的基地。也许是因为他无法对好姑娘的求助视而不见。她并不应该在不正常的状态下做出重要决定，当然也不应该给他提供参杂个人情绪的主观情报。  
在上次废弃医院的合作中，他就知道比起赏金猎人麦泽金为他人的希望努力把自己塞进人类的规则之中，格蕾西亚有着自己的原则和正常人的善恶观。他衷心觉得，拥有那么敏感身份的她还是好好在线内待着当个乖宝宝，麻烦的事情由他们（法外者）解决就够了。  
之前提出建议的时候他还没在意，真正实践的时候，他反而有点尴尬了。格蕾西亚直接挑了把体积大、重量高的沙漠之鹰，熟练地打开保险采用标准设计姿势时，他还没有意识到某人力量不足的自我评价有点轻描淡写了——虽然这时候他在一边协助她握紧手枪，子弹还是在6环外乱飞。女性可能觉得不好操作，又随便换了把霰弹枪，从她不熟悉的射击姿势看大概没怎么用过。杰森推测了下她的能力，想建议她换把枪，但蓝宝石一般的眼眸紧紧地盯着他，强势地发送着信号，让大男孩只能认命地充当业余射击教练，从背后紧紧环着这位顾客以帮助她把枪托紧紧地顶着肩部，避免她弄伤自己。  
距离近得有些像拥抱，格蕾比他矮小半个头，在硝烟味之下他似乎又闻到了女孩身上特制烟的青草香，明明走过来这段距离应该已经消散了。在充当毫无感情的固定器时，他推测着这大概和抽茶一样是法师自己调制的魔法道具，还有心思胡思乱想，质疑留香这么久在和敌人对战时不会暴露吗？

随着的枪声频率逐渐降低，靶纸上的弹孔也渐渐稳定在8环内。打完这梭子子弹后，冷静多了的格蕾西亚顺势放下了枪。杰森估计了下射击数，开始觉得饱受他和罗伊质疑不够尽兴的枪馆射击套餐可能还是有科学依据的（**），看了下时间，30分钟搞定，完美。  
随即两个人落坐在桌边开始讨论正事。  
“写念。”随着简短的反语魔法，之前在酒吧显示过的图像逐渐显现在纸片上，还是彩色的。  
“哇哦，”杰森凑过来，仔细对比了一下警局发布的画像，评价道：“没有让人一目了然的特点。”  
“大约6英尺（182厘米），高加索男性，身体健壮，粗通草药，完全在荒野求生。”格蕾西亚把玩着手中的打火机，平静地补充。  
“这个混蛋逃出包围圈之后总要和人打交道，打破常规就会带来更多破绽。”青年冷笑一声，撇了眼身旁努力思索的警官，自信道，“交给专业人士处理就行。”

#

格蕾西亚回到家后，联想到上次麦兹被放了窃听器，哪怕觉得这位蝙蝠家的叛逆小鸟不会太夸张，还是想再确认下衣物。意料之外，她在自己的口袋里发现了一张没有署名的纸条：  
「 在无数可以选择的道路中，你选择了现在这条，这可比我善良得多。  
这不是你的错，别太在意了。」（***）  
这还能是来自谁呢，格蕾西亚摩挲着纸条会心一笑，这就是她当初最喜欢的偶像啊。无论经过怎样的过去，身处怎样的境地，内心深处总是维持着帮助他人的温柔。  
虽然能猜测到对方不署名的别扭，心情正好的格蕾西亚并不想体贴这份别扭。她拿出手机，哼着小曲给杰森发送短信：【谢谢。后一句接受，前一句异议，我不认为有很大区别。】  
格蕾西亚手指轻点着手机壳，她是认真的，不知道对方联想到了什么，但魔法界可没有那么多界限。再退一步，计划者和实施者之间也并没有多大的区别，实施者做什么总有计划者的一份。她没有思索多久，就注意到了新来的回复。  
【杰森：不，你用枪糟透了。】  
【格蕾：好辛辣。我以为达到了警队的标准至少有个B-。】  
【杰森：我觉得只有F。】  
【格蕾：教教我吧，头罩老师。】  
即时回复断了，格蕾西亚反思了下自己有没有过分热情，却顺应着心情继续“交流”【格蕾：头罩老师，我家钢精铁骨刀枪不入的老古董不会用枪啊。】  
过了一会儿，格蕾收到回复【杰森：我正在工作。】  
她内心翻译了一下，现在没空，以后再说，满意地结束了交流。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打酱油的案件基本改自犯罪心理S6E9  
> 卢恩符文是我看百科瞎扯的，我看了翻译完全搞不懂怎么合理地编（喂）  
> *上帝之怒，指幽灵，DC宇宙中的至高存在之一，是上帝的怒火和复仇之灵，无论你是谁，只要幽灵审判你有罪，那你终将被审判。（本文中基本打酱油，不用记住）  
> 猩猩侦探：浇上青春之泉的猩猩，获得了与所有生物交流的能力，智力超强，老爷都承认他作侦探的能力。  
> **吐槽枪馆套餐，我去过一次，第一次觉得子弹数好少啊（记不得了，但50以下），就三把枪，玩不尽兴吧，结果我高估了自己的体力。  
> ***第一句类似的，桶对芭芭拉说过，当时芭芭拉想对陷害她父亲的人过线，出自新52蝙蝠侠不朽传奇#28，（这不是你对待坏人的方式，你不该做这种事，这不是你的风格。你刚刚再一次证明了你依然比我善良。），少有的桶芭粮，似乎大众评价不怎么样，但是我就是吃啊，可恶。
> 
> 以及虽然我写的有点隐晦，但你们没理解错，格蕾就是想越线暴力执法。讲真老板都这么干好几次了，再加上魔法侧比一般的超级英雄随意多了——扎塔娜干过把现代猎巫队伍塞到过去猎巫时代，放任他们被烧死，渣康他身后跟着的被他坑死的背后灵都可以成大军了——熏陶之下她有这个想法不足为奇。  
> 【她并不应该在不正常的状态下做出重要决定】，我理解的是桶决定成为红头罩的时候八成还处在被拉萨路泉副作用影响的状态，我为啥要给自己补刀？  
> 以及，我吐个槽，桶啊，你觉得格蕾心大没有防备，你知道她身上带了几个触发性防御魔法神器吗？


	6. 第一卷：大城小事——第六章：Love and Peace 爱与和平

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我觉得你似乎遇上好事情了。”

####################

10:00AM 洛杉矶警局技术组  
研究完受害者电脑和手机后的小憩，一杯星巴克咖啡出现在格蕾西亚的视野。涂着黑色指甲一身格特打扮的同事在她身侧坐下：“香草拿铁，双倍奶油。“  
格蕾不由接过咖啡露出微笑：”乔安娜，你还是这么懂我的口味。”  
乔安娜无法遗忘没有抓到山区诱拐犯之后一贯冷静的小伙伴是多么的愤怒，这位处理一切都游刃有余的新人还是第一次参加这样的重案，也是第一次面对嫌犯的逍遥法外。随后的两天，格蕾都带着浓浓的黑眼圈来上班，也不知道是失眠还是过量工作。今天，乔安娜终于忍不住旁敲侧击：“你最近怎么样？”  
“老样子。”棕发美人优雅地拿起咖啡纸杯，在杯盖上留下豆沙色的唇印。  
“让我看看，”乔安娜故意仔凑近一些，故作轻松地观察好友的脸色，黑眼圈淡了，湛蓝色的眼瞳中不再暴露出明显的愤怒，表情平和，今天也有心情涂口红了。可能她凑得太近，好友眨眨眼，退后了一些，把她逗乐了，打趣道，“我觉得你似乎遇上好事情了。”  
“这倒是。”出乎乔安娜的预料，感情内敛的好友居然坦然地表示赞同。格蕾西亚喝了一口咖啡慢条斯理地提议：“我拿到了扎塔娜魔术表演的票，不知道有没有荣幸邀请一位美丽的女伴？”  
“太棒了！”乔安娜惊喜地拥抱好友，她可是魔术师扎塔娜的狂热粉丝，这个好消息瞬间占据了她的整个思维挤掉了之前所有的担忧或者好奇。

####################

3:00PM 恢复正常的心理医生办公室  
在聆听了一长串对于路西法不科学追求方式的牢骚之后，富有职业素养的心理医生，在内心叹了口气。同样作为路西法的心理医生，她明确地知道发生了什么——在女神的刁难中因为罗密欧朱丽叶效应老板警探又又和好了，然后又又又后退了。她扶了下黑框眼镜，诚恳道：“格蕾西亚，我希望你可以向我坦诚，你确定这就是困扰着你的事情吗？”  
格蕾西亚有些纠结，之前因为那个人渣的案子她确实有点爆炸。现在，她最困扰、最想发泄和倾诉的时间点已经过去，也用自己的方式（甩锅专业人士）做了处理，想了想干脆起了另一个话题：“麦兹最近有点过分热情，我不知道怎么处理。”  
心理医生一边记录着，一边引导着话题：“定义过分热情。”  
“大概按照她的世界观，我感情空窗期太久了。她非常热衷于——”格蕾拉长了声音，似乎在寻找合适的词汇描述。  
琳达回想了一下麦兹把性作为享受的认知，接话道：“介绍优质男性？”  
格蕾西亚撇撇嘴，捂脸苦笑：“直接打包帅哥送进我的卧室。”她想象了一下被恶魔用彩带包起来送她床上的童年偶像，如果因为这种理由被绝交那她就亏大了。  
琳达柔和地安抚道：“你有没有考虑过和她直接交流呢？”  
格蕾西亚有些词穷，她不是很有胆子说。她清楚地认知到现在的麦兹已经比过去的麦兹改进太多，不再是按照路西法意志放过身边的渺小人类，而是在乎身边友人的心情，努力寻找着自己在人间的立足点。可是10年以来的相处对格蕾西亚的影响根深蒂固。如果把小时候养她的过程比作养猫，路西法不会在意笨猫无意识犯的错误，偶尔心血来潮还会撸两把猫的话；麦兹因为路西法强行加入了养猫，还属于那种猫就要好好抓老鼠的老派，格蕾一直都不是很有底气拒绝她。  
一时的犹豫完全落入心理医生敏锐的双眼。格蕾有些头疼，她只是想让这位麦兹最好的朋友劝一劝她，而不是探讨自己和麦兹的扭曲亲子关系。

####################

5:00PM Lux底层 还未开始营业的酒吧  
Lux保安小哥里昂看着新设立的工作条款，皱眉不解道：“虽然老板现在对克洛伊小姐十分感兴趣，但你能肯定这回维持多久吗？老板从来没有说过拒绝女性的到访。”  
格蕾西亚也有些为难。昨天老板和警探在顶楼房间共进晚餐气氛正好，这位保安把路西法的炮友空姐放上去了，后面的结果是警探离场，老板也没心情和炮友小姐继续。说实话这也不能算是保安失误，如果那个女人不是警探，路西法绝对有能力把结果发展为愉快的双飞。  
“但昨天这事被批的是我，我们总要探讨下改善的可能吧。”格蕾西亚烦心地捏了下眉头，觉得没有底气向保安阐述警探的特殊性，换个角度解释道，“不管路西法对谁感兴趣，如果已经知道了他在进行重要事项，我们不能随便放客人上楼。”  
正在格蕾西亚头脑风暴地想着要不要给老板搞个内部请勿打扰的牌子，谈到魔鬼魔鬼就到（*），路西法低沉优雅的声线响起“从来不知道你对我的私生活这么感兴趣，现在回答我，你最渴望的是什么？”  
保安小哥被吓了一跳，心虚地回头张望，格蕾西亚却注意到来人并不是路西法。她比格蕾高小半个头，一字领白色上衣勾勒出姣好的身形，黑色的柔顺长发到肩部开始有些微卷，黑色短裙配上黑丝长袜显得大腿修长——这位高挑又富有魅力的女性正是扎塔娜·扎塔拉。  
“Z！”格蕾西亚开心地迎上去，得到了一个大大的拥抱。

#

5:30PM Lux五楼 格蕾西亚的私人楼层  
一阵寒暄之后，两位美女同时进入了正题——“《卡萝兰》（**）准备得怎么样？”“上次分享的涂鸦你有结论了吗？”  
大相径庭的问题同时响起，前者来自扎塔娜，后者来自格蕾西亚。她们笑着对视了一眼，年长者率先给了台阶：“好吧，坏消息先。你怎么看？”  
格蕾西亚理解到扎塔娜的意思是先讨论她分享的废弃医院涂鸦，玩心大发准备皮一下：“我完全没准备？”她眨眨眼不等对方不满或者抱怨，一本正经地开始学术讨论：“开玩笑的。我觉得没有特别显眼的，如果考虑可以隐藏在画中、划痕里的符文，那可能是一切。”  
魔术师并不为之前的玩笑所动，她深知这位后辈兼好友是《卡萝兰》作者尼尔·盖曼的死忠粉，可不会随便放鸽子。她继续着学术交流，反问道：“你确定吗？现阶段的神秘性不可能维持没有连接结构的大型法阵。”  
扎塔娜的疑问不足为奇，现代的魔法阵中阵图是重要的骨架，脱离了连接的圆形、三角等图形，单独使用符文基本是天方夜谭。看着后辈认真的双眼，她先退步：“算了，毕竟畸婴魔都出现了。”  
格蕾西亚有些不太懂她的感叹，就看到扎塔娜掐着她的脸颊抱怨：“真不知道是谁教的你魔法常识。”对方无奈地继续解释，“畸婴魔没坐上诺亚方舟，早在大洪水中就灭绝了。”  
格蕾无限蒙蔽，回想了下她的半个魔法知识老师，天然呆·老好人·老古董·出生在诺亚方舟之前·瞎了眼当了某恶魔六千年的挚友·天使亚茨拉菲尔，觉得他忘记了这点完全是可能的。格蕾西亚深感老板给自己找的魔法老师都不靠谱，实践方面找了康斯坦丁——魔法界人人喊打的瘟神，知识方面找了恶魔克劳利——这位给地狱摸鱼了近千年的老油条就认真了没几天，摸清了路西法态度后给她了一堆魔法书自学，每周的答疑也只是应付，最后大部分还是他的挚友天使亚茨拉菲尔代劳的。格蕾西亚曾经无数次在心中呐喊，如果她没有成年人的思维和自制力，这么放养能学会就怪了！而此时，她绝望地发现，在出师多年后的今天她还要被坑——重新梳理魔法界常识的计划急需提上日程。

#

两位女法师结束了没太大突破的专业讨论，终于把话题转向了轻松的《卡萝兰》。扎塔娜决定和贫民窟的小鬼们组织《卡萝兰》的舞台剧之后，她也不想浪费资源，顺手把尼尔·盖曼死忠粉的好友拉来帮忙。  
格蕾西亚撸着被扎塔娜放出来的大猫，建议：“你有没有考虑过让温莎染黑扮演猫？”  
听见自己名字的黑白条纹白虎温驯地主动蹭着格蕾的手，愈发点燃女孩子的柔情。  
扎塔娜同样绕着白虎的下巴，有些犹疑：“会不会有点喧宾夺主？毕竟主演们是那些孩子们。”  
格蕾不置可否：“如果募捐赚钱，算是不错的噱头。”她思索了下浮夸地开始表演：“大猫真诚参演，特效和旁白由两位美女魔术师倾情参与？”  
两位美女魔术师同时一阵恶寒，一个觉得自己的经纪人会暴跳如雷，一个觉得被爱面子的老板知道没她好果子吃。不能明着署名，绝不。格蕾西亚岔开话题，从抽屉中拿出了一个模型：“来看看这个。”  
这是一座三层粉色欧式小楼，外部白色的楼梯却修得歪歪扭扭隐隐透出几分不安，最下层的门上挂着许多一闪一闪的拼字灯泡，从“神奇”变换到”引人入胜“再到“辉煌！！”。突然整个房子墙面扭曲歪斜，一扇扇窗户角度奇怪，拼字灯泡乱闪一气，闪现着乱码。房子此时仿佛蹲伏的巨兽，又仿佛蠕动着的不明物，这原本正常的三层小楼此刻只保留了宅子的概念[1]。  
扎塔娜看出来这是完美还原了剧情中房子变形的片段，不由称赞道：“真厉害！”  
格蕾西亚一边把模型回复原状，一遍自得地笑了：“对吧！“她顺杆儿上，凑近扎塔娜，”请快把尼尔·盖曼先生的亲笔信交出来。”  
扎塔娜虽然有心之后把向作者借用版权的书信送给好友，此刻更倾向于让它成为掉在眼前的胡萝卜。她故作不满，同样笑闹道：“你又不差这一个签名。”  
欢快的笑声回荡在房间之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*）英语小知识，谈到魔鬼魔鬼就到，speak of the devil，我这里采用的是直译，因为老板就是魔鬼，玩梗。更常用的中文意译是“说曹操曹操就到”  
> （**）卡萝兰，Coraline，尼尔盖曼写的故事，改变的电影中文名翻译是鬼妈妈，说实话电影莫名其妙原创了个小男孩，把本来智勇双全、进退有度的女主角简化成了一个莽的角色，我也没啥好说的，建议看小说。  
> 以及本文没有综《卡萝兰》，是这个世界存在尼尔盖曼（当然没写睡魔等一系列DC漫画，好兆头也浮云了），讲道理如果这个世界综了卡萝兰和坟场之书，我会忍不住把这两部的男女主拉cp的  
> [1]此段改写自《卡萝兰》  
> 以及魔法阵相关知识是我瞎掰的，拒绝考据  
> 亚茨拉菲尔和克劳利出自尼尔盖曼的《好兆头》，摸鱼的恶魔遇上翘班放假的老板，喜闻乐见。  
> 温莎，黑白条纹白虎，扎塔娜的魔术助手之一，在扎塔娜和黑金丝雀：血咒里出过场


	7. 第一卷：大城小事——第七章：Gotham and Los Angeles 哥谭和洛杉矶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不过，我最近逐渐开始能理解了。”对这个危险世界保持距离了近10年的穿越者，此刻带着微微的微笑，湛蓝色的眼眸中倒映着洛杉矶的灯火，眼神柔软，声线温柔，“我也越来越喜欢洛杉矶。”

####################

周日的Lux酒吧依旧热闹，高挑的金发美人一身烈焰红裙，周围让开一片空地，特别的光束单独打在这位独唱者身上，她站在酒吧中心动情地歌唱着：“Oh, let me apologize. （哦，让我诉说我的歉意。*）I’ll make up, make up, make up, make up for all those times.（我将会弥补我过往所犯的错。*）”一曲还未结束，身旁的亚裔女子已经忘情地扑上去。格蕾西亚一边给这对折腾多年分手又复合的好友伴奏，一边还有兴致关注那边的八点档，接着就被金发美人隔空瞪了。她撇撇嘴，投入这个舒缓变奏版的钢琴曲，虽然演唱者已经无心演唱。

一曲结束，一个倒影反射在黑色的光滑钢琴面上，来人礼貌性称赞道：“很动人的音乐。”  
格蕾西亚注意到黑发青年是个熟人，正是她之前拜托帮忙的红头罩。想起中午收到警局嫌犯落网的消息，不由微笑回应道：“我才要感谢你带来的好消息。想喝什么？我请客。”  
青年酷酷地回复：“和你一样。”  
格蕾看着他这幅公事公办的样子就觉得恶趣味横生，百爪挠心，顺口撩了一句：“品味不错。”她招呼侍应生也上了杯当地啤酒，继续聊天，“我看到那个变态落网的消息了，多谢。”  
“小意思。”杰森接下了啤酒，注意到对面女性少有的情绪化用词，多加了几句评价，“他隐藏和跑路技能都很好，就是他的嘴实在很脏。”  
“不能更同意了。”格蕾眨眼向他举杯，“后来找猩猩侦探复盘的时候，我们觉得那种自我中心又谨慎小心的变态，与其期待因为通缉令被发现，还不如盼望他被人打进医院。”  
杰森回想着追到东海岸山林里最后嫌犯破口大骂的样子，没好气地评论，“如果星火没先用催眠气体把人放倒了，你们就猜对了。”  
格蕾西亚反倒十分开心：“哈哈哈哈，便宜了他。”

#

或许前地狱之主的被监护人经常和各路非人类大佬谈笑风生，能言善道；或许半只脚踏入神秘世界的大种姓传人有心配合，扩充更多的魔法界认知；又或者单纯在舞池边成双成对的气氛中，昏暗灯光的烘托下，荷尔蒙开始隐隐作祟。从外人角度，这对俊男美女靠在钢琴边，不时亲密地私语，笑容连连，聊得投缘。但没人知晓他们的话题是多么非主流，从这次追捕逃犯的细节，一路跳跃到各种魔法界小知识（八一八），最后到了天使麻烦的说教，重点是后者的那种。  
格蕾西亚凑到帅哥的耳边，示意他注意斜前方和酒吧格格不入、高大健硕、使用黑人外表的天使阿曼纳迪尔，“比如，正喝着闷酒、眉头紧锁向我们走来的黑人大哥就是一位天使，如果不想听他说教的话，我们可以先换个地方。”  
“为什么不呢？”然后某位蝙蝠家不爱说教的叛逆二儿子从善如流地被拐到了格蕾西亚的私人空间——五楼露台。

格蕾西亚一边顺手开了一瓶威士忌，一边强势地转移话题：“怎么大部分都是我的话题，也说说你啊。”配合着聊了好久魔法侧小知识101，她的某些恶趣味开始发酵，急需一些报酬，“随便说点什么，你想说的，开心的。”她偏头注意到青年下意识抿起双唇抱紧双臂，心里叹了口气，若无其事地注视着放在露台的各个盆栽，抛出一个安全话题，“比如后来有去什么洛杉矶的名胜景点吗？”  
一阵沉默之后，伴随着移动躺椅、酒倒入杯中的声音，富有磁性的男声从身后传来：“我喜欢看夜景。”  
格蕾西亚猜测这代表着没有，干脆继续洛杉矶的旅游安利：“那我要分享下我的秘密观赏点，洛杉矶的信号山——安静，视野宽广，能从市中心看到长滩。”  
杰森又饮下一大杯酒，缓缓地介绍，“我最喜欢哥谭有滴水石像的塔顶。”  
格蕾西亚捕捉到青年话语中淡淡的怀念，回身凑过来主动碰下酒杯，俏皮道：“所以，哥谭专家来介绍一下？”  
先是啤酒再是威士忌，不同种类的酒精让青年错误估计了酒量，开始有些眼神迷离的他机械性地继续倒酒，却对哥谭的印象依旧根深蒂固：“哥谭可不是旅游的好去处。”  
格蕾西亚单手托腮，饶有兴致的围观美人半醉，逗弄道：“洛杉矶的盖蒂中心有着令人心醉的花园和名画。”  
大男孩快速地反应过来：“韦恩植物花园的变色玫瑰，凯恩艺术博物馆。”  
格蕾愈发觉得有趣，再提出一个洛杉矶名胜：“华特·迪士尼音乐厅。”  
半醉的青年如同条件反射一般快速回复：“哥谭歌剧中心。”  
格蕾好整以暇地继续：“好莱坞万圣节游行，”说到一半她反应过来哥谭那种安全条件下，感恩节、复活节游行依旧不断：“呃，这大概不行，哥谭人爱死游行了。”  
没有得到回复，格蕾才发现坐在躺椅上的青年酒品极好得开始陷入迷朦。她安静地笑了，起身靠在露台边，自斟自饮：“你酒量真不行啊。”她扫视了眼青年英挺的容貌，姣好的唇形，又饮下了一杯。  
回头眺望着灯火通明的洛杉矶，万家灯火凑成点点星光璀璨夺目，格蕾西亚忍不住对着毫无知觉的酒友感叹：“不过，我最近逐渐开始能理解了。”对这个危险世界保持距离了近10年的穿越者，此刻带着微微的微笑，湛蓝色的眼眸中倒映着洛杉矶的灯火，眼神柔软，声线温柔，“我也越来越喜欢洛杉矶。”  
此刻，身后的醉鬼突兀地蹦出了一句：“哥谭动漫展。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，”格蕾西亚大笑，奇妙的哥谭下到快餐厅会在儿童套餐送恶棍玩具，上到在漫展cos各种入狱的反派，开怀道，“我认输，论漫展还是哥谭人最拼命。”

#

格蕾西亚反省了下不该把半醉的人灌得更醉，她真的不应该再开瓶白葡萄酒。一时兴起的结果是，力量短板的她，只能用魔法把醉酒的美人搬到这层唯一的卧室——她的房间，她有点头疼得看着一身酒气的大男孩，干脆用魔法帮他一键换装。格蕾突然意识到自己的所作所为有点奇怪，腹诽了下麦兹打包美男上她床的愿望彻底实现了。  
简单处理之后，她本想去楼上睡觉，却在电梯口遇到了麻烦的人物老板的母亲，她依附的肉身年轻貌美，金发如瀑，黑色深v短裙处处彰显着好身材。格蕾西亚率先致意：“晚上好，女神。”  
“准确来说现在是凌晨。”女神抬头，像是突然注意到了她，随意道，“kiddo，我要去顶层路西的派对，你也要参加？”  
格蕾西亚瞬间打消了和这位大佬同乘电梯的想法，随便找个借口：“我要去楼下，买烟。玩得开心。”  
她退出了电梯，却再没有心情换个楼层找间客房。女法师随手在墙边一抹，启动了这层楼的静音符文。她踏上露台，在自己熟悉的盆栽草木气息中，从口袋抽出一支烟。这些烟并非含有尼古丁的烟草，是由她栽培草药制成的施法媒介，是她力量的一部分。久而久之每当她心烦意乱的时候，也会习惯性地抽出一支烟。  
她无法忘记之前女神随意抬头的目光。这是位冷酷的神明，之前的亚兹拉尔之剑事件就是这位女神想利用人类的死亡来吸引上帝注意。虽然知道这一点，但是直接接触那种看蝼蚁一般的目光还是让她不适。更可怕的是，这是她曾经无比熟悉的目光，是她和康斯坦丁与高位存在讨价还价是对方不屑的漠视，是她初来乍到想请教路西法关于未来安排时对方冻住她的随意一瞥，是她初次和麦兹相遇时女恶魔轻描淡写的扫视和无声的拒绝。  
她是多久没看见这种完全把她当作生物的冰冷目光了？她现在对于路西法和麦兹的认知真的不是她的一厢情愿吗？格蕾西亚吐出一口烟，用中文自嘲道，“哈，还真是由奢入俭难啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *来自 Maroon 5 的《Wait》  
> 【哥谭可不是旅游的好去处。】话说我买了哥谭大都会的旅游手册，本文的旅游地点全部考据自这个，韦恩集团还在欢迎大家来哥谭旅游呢hhhhhh按照活动推荐，哥谭的游行比你们想象得多得多hhhhhh  
> 哥谭的漫展出自《小小哥谭》漫画，那本有一系列基本按照节日描写的


	8. 第一卷：大城小事——第八章：Temperance and Indulgence 节制和放纵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格蕾西亚·斯塔尔，又名格蕾西亚·晨星，现代科技的簇拥者，高效率行动的奉行人，并不想和自称塔罗牌的怪物玩捉迷藏或者打地鼠。节制只是她，或者是它套着的外衣，它们单纯享受着把命运之线编制成离奇荒诞的图案。

####################

杰森·陶德宿醉后醒来的早晨第一眼看到的是陌生的天花板，之后就注意到自己身上穿着不合身的衣服，和床头柜上放着的昨日衣服和配枪。完全记不得后半夜发生了什么的他有点懵逼，记忆断片在和女孩在露台聊哥谭——这么夸张的效果让他有点质疑自己的酒量。可能是恶心的恋童癖终于恶有恶报让他过分兴奋，可能是结束了跨洲追捕的五天之后过于松懈，也有可能是感受到女性对自己释放的好感让他稍微放下了戒心——可是他也没有期待直接登堂入室在人家姑娘的床上醒来。接着桌上带着唇印的留言和保温的早餐让青年的表情更加混乱。发生了什么？他不会像不靠谱的大蓝鸟一样酒后乱性了吧？

#

忧心忡忡一晚的格蕾西亚在带着黑圆圈来到警局之后，难免被同事调侃周末的性福。自认蛮有节操的路西法养女咽下了对自己清白的申诉，笑而不语地摆出适合一个“晨星”的态度。所幸这个八卦没有延续到中午，技术组的主管迈尔斯博士和重案组的莫雷诺警监带着工作来了——位于少数社区的食品中毒案。  
食物来源的自助餐厅通过调查很容易定位，但是调查店内的监控没能让技术组找出下毒人的身份。监控中那位往食物上喷洒奇怪东西的嫌疑犯总是低着脑袋戴着帽子。迈尔斯博士注意到旁边的反射镜面，他用最新的算法调节反射的清晰度后，发现那是一个非常年轻的黑发少女，而少女离开餐厅监控的时间是早晨10:53。  
得到基础信息后，整个技术组散开，分别查询那个时间前后餐厅周围一公里范围的监控。格蕾西亚在早晨11:22对准荒地垃圾堆的监控中发现了少女的身影。戴着鸭舌帽的少女背着黑色背包进入，出来的时候少了的背包，脸上却多了一个金发女人的图案。  
习惯了各种灵异事件的格蕾西亚眨眨眼，喊来上司迈尔斯博士后，不动声色地观察他的神色。果不其然，博士招呼负责物证的下属去翻垃圾堆，却对那位嫌犯少女突然出现的“纹身”熟视无睹。格蕾西亚心下叹息，一半是因为这种不科学的外貌果然和魔法侧有关，一半是遗憾为什么这时候老板和克洛伊在查别的案子。

#

这个投毒事件表面上并不算一个很难查的案子，物证齐全，犯罪理由也还算成立——这位少女佩斯多经常遭受同社区的孩子们欺凌，而中毒的人中有一半正是是日常欺凌佩斯多的孩子们，更何况店主的儿子更是其中的领头者之一——让人不禁怀疑这个餐厅在背后是不是有什么特殊故事。  
但是另一方面，不明的问题也同样很多。毒物的来源是什么？为什么少女的愤怒这么快地升级？忙于赚钱支持家庭的单亲母亲一问三不知。警局只好进入更下深入的搜索，技术组就得到了佩斯多的老旧个人电脑和手机。  
在发现了她经常使用的塔罗牌为名的聊天平台后，技术组立马热火朝天磨刀霍霍地开始试图破解平台的登陆密码。格蕾西亚却无法不去注意正被审讯的少女，毕竟这个案件的教唆犯很有可能并非人类。格蕾西亚转悠到审讯室，小心翼翼地往里张望，莫雷诺警监和肖恩警探在单向玻璃外侧观察，擅长和儿童交流的多莉正在里面和佩斯多交流。她试探性地往里迈了一步，莫雷诺警监看了她一眼什么话都没说。感知到警监的默许后，格蕾厚着脸皮地坐到了桌边。

单向玻璃内侧，无论多莉提出怎样的问题，佩斯多的神情也毫无变化。玻璃外侧，气氛凝重，他们都知道如果女孩不开口不配合，会很不利于她之后的审判。肖恩发现身侧格蕾西亚眉头紧锁，试图活动一下气氛：“这都可以做明年的微表情考试附加题了。”  
莫雷诺警官为这不合时宜的怜香惜玉瞪了他一眼，格蕾西亚仿佛没有听到一样，死死盯着少女的脸部。她突然拍桌而起，恍然道：“因为她听不见。”  
肖恩惊讶地长大了嘴，脱口而出：“可是这没有记录在她的医疗记录里？”然后反应过来，如果是后期造成的听力障碍，以佩斯多家的经济情况不一定可以支持她去医院治疗。  
莫雷诺警官不管身边的新手警探的犯蠢，严肃地看向格蕾西亚：“你会手语？”

#

格蕾西亚确实会手语，但是比起用手语和眼前的少女交流，她更想用魔法和少女脸上的“刺青”交流一下。  
随着多莉的离开、格蕾西亚的进入，佩斯多脸上的金发女性头像仿佛活过来了一般开始蠕动，然后仿佛一滩颜料一般溶解。一个金发布衣的小女孩出现在佩斯多身侧，饶有兴致地观察着新来的棕发女性：“原来是你啊。”  
周身的空间凝固扭曲，格蕾西亚顺从未知存在的意愿，意识进入了时间与空间的夹缝——灵薄狱，她内心警惕面上却不动声色地打探：“你认识我？”  
小女孩有些恶劣地微笑：“我，或者说我们预测过你的存在。”接着她恢复惯常的高人一等，“你可以称呼我为，节制（Temperance ）。”  
格蕾西亚不置可否，这个造型和塔罗牌确实暗示了塔罗牌节制，可是并没有敌人说什么就要全盘相信的道理。她顺着节制的话继续询问：“那么，你和你的同伴们为什么要做这些？”  
“我和我的兄弟姐妹们什么都没做，我们只是顺应命运的发展。”自称节制的小女孩张开双臂，言语狂热得如同狂信者，神态却宁静得如同不起波澜的湖面，“15年后，佩斯多会受不了她的女儿也卷入这些男人的‘欺负’，在饭菜里下安眠药后，用菜刀把他们砍死。”她带着犹如神父一般的悲悯神色，眼神却透露着浓重的恶意，“我们只是将一切提前了。”  
女儿、欺负、做饭，这些让人细思极恐的细节在格蕾西亚脑海中瞬间组成了荒诞的悲剧。她在心中默念集中精神，按下对预言的猜测，专注眼前的案件。节制只是她，或者是它套着的外衣，它们单纯享受着把命运之线编制成离奇荒诞的图案。她不想再和眼前的对象套话：“我听够了预言，这只是一种可能性。”  
“你和你的父亲一样相信命运又不信命运。”身着白色布衣的小女孩优雅地行礼，自信道：“既然如此，来抓我吧，晨星小姐。代我向你的父亲问好。”  
漫长的意识交锋在现实世界里不到一秒，在普通人的眼里格蕾西亚只是停顿了一瞬，就落座在佩斯多的对面。殊不知，格蕾西亚注视着小女孩此刻白净的脸庞，内心忍不住腹诽——这是哪来的老古董，都说了你和路西法有关，我为什么要乖乖一个人按你的要求越级打怪？

####################

格蕾西亚·斯塔尔，又名格蕾西亚·晨星，现代科技的簇拥者，高效率行动的奉行人，并不想和自称塔罗牌的怪物玩捉迷藏或者打地鼠。  
预料之中，哪怕她问出了少女的账号和密码，技术组的同事们没能从网络上追踪到真正的幕后首脑，只有几个小虾米。这个跨州的案子被转到上级。格蕾西亚也把这个麻烦分别摆到了老板和黑暗正义联盟的面前——前者不为所动，第二天扔给了她一个金属羽毛状魔法项链，她研究了下可以遮蔽感知，似乎老板不想管这破事准备躺赢；后者惊讶于他们的成员上都夫人近期的塔罗牌占卜都被精妙地影响了，扎塔娜感谢了她分享的消息，决定继续追查下去，一旁的康斯坦丁双手插在风衣口袋，默默无言地抽烟。

不知不觉间，忙碌的一周已经过去，格蕾西亚并没有再看见和塔罗牌相关的案件，她渐渐放下了心，决定周末好好放松一下。  
在乔安娜约她去看LV的展览时，预先约好人的格蕾西亚面露难色：“我周末有约了。”  
今天是波西米亚风格打扮的乔安娜好奇地凑过来：“还是上次那位吗？他帅吗？”  
格蕾西亚后知后觉地想起警局内的八卦，在好友面前没有摆出晨星的做派，老实承认：“还没到那步。”  
乔安娜看出好友的患得患失，眼中八卦之意熊熊燃起：“我把这个当作肯定回答。再多说一点。”  
也许格蕾西亚自己都不能说清楚自己的心情。他太好了，让她有点忍不住想下手，可是……格蕾西亚眨眨眼掩饰了那些不知道算不算杞人忧天的顾虑，采用了万能的答案：“说出来就不灵了。”  
“哇哦。”小伙伴仿佛从这简短的答案中脑补出了丰富剧情，得寸进尺道：“那你欠我一次，好莱坞万圣节游行。”  
格蕾西亚脸色一变，她一直知道从外地搬来的乔安娜很向往好莱坞万圣节游行，可是她并不想参与那个群魔乱舞的游行：“不行，绝对不行。”  
“细节，或者万圣节游行。”妆容精致的乔安娜半是撒娇，半是威胁，好看的脸庞在格蕾西亚眼前晃来晃去，让她有些心软。  
格蕾西亚不由后悔上次太早地把扎塔娜演出票拿出来转移话题，无奈地扶额：“你赢了，万圣节游行。”  
“哈哈，你被抓住了。”乔安娜得意地笑了。

####################

某位知名不具的红头罩先生因为之前卖出去的人情“被迫”开始了周末的枪械教学，而他想象力丰富的同伴们显然并不同意这个简单的理论。  
在罗伊拽着星火出门前，罗伊笑得欠扁：“约会加油，我们晚上就不回来了。”  
杰森对他们的猜想嗤之以鼻：“这不是约会。”  
罗伊满不在意同伴的态度：“瞎说，她绝对对你有感觉。”  
杰森想起一周前在Lux醒来有些心虚，面上不显严肃地谴责罗伊：“这只是正常的朋友相处，还是你欠出去的人情。”  
罗伊不依不饶地吵嘴：“我认识小星星这么久，她怎么没让我还人情？”  
红发的外星公主无视了男孩们的幼稚，一针见血：“欠来欠去，杰森，你们不打算还清了吗？”

#

在训练中走神并不是什么好主意，特别当对面的是一位聪明而且不喜欢善解人意的女性。棕发的女法师盯着杰森，调侃道：“我觉得你有点心不在焉。”  
杰森抿唇，在上周末在对方的床上醒来后，他还没有想好怎么面对她，在昨天又收到了让他不能拒绝的邀约。他勉强挽救下自己的形象，酷酷地否定：“没有。”  
格蕾西亚饶有兴致地凑近他，眼睛明亮得如同蓝宝石折射出美丽的光彩：“我一直知道我的酒量很好，但我还是第一次把喜欢的对象喝倒。”杰森还没反应过来重点是喜欢还是喝倒，女性舔了舔唇恶作剧般地在他耳边继续，“那么，我们什么时候继续那晚剩下的事情？（*）”  
杰森反应过来，看向她的眼睛：“所以，我们没有？”然后后知后觉发现自己问出的问题很傻。  
格蕾西亚的手指在他脸颊划过，轻若羽毛的触感，没等他感受到什么便退出原本过于危险的距离，带着笑意感叹道：“真可爱。”  
杰森不确定格蕾西亚是单纯出于恶作剧，还是确如她所说的‘喜欢’。但面对一名女性可爱的评价，他条件性反驳道：“这对男人并不是夸奖的词汇。”  
“那让我惊艳下，教官先生。”格蕾西亚好整以暇地站在他身侧，那双如她名字一般灿若星辰的蓝眼睛认真地注视着他，让他不由得如她所说的那样认真了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伪·酒后乱性达成哈哈哈哈哈哈哈桶桶懵逼。  
> 恭喜大少本文第一次被cue，迫害大少声望达成，等等好像酒后乱性对他没什么不对？  
> *玩了生化王姐姐梗不知道有没有人注意到。when are we gonna carry on from where we left off that night?  
> 【如她名字一般灿若星辰的蓝眼睛】话说斯塔尔Starr本身直译就有星的意思，大家应该注意到了吧，以及虽然我没提过，格蕾西亚中间名是达妮卡Danica，也有晨星的意思。
> 
> 塔罗牌/试金石的设定魔改自路西法v1漫画#1-3，被天使米洛斯创造的卡牌，类似命运之书，记录想过看过做过的事情，初衷是使用它们咨询敌人/自己的思想。被带入人间和人类交流过多后有了自己的思想，把无形的命运之线编织成旁人所看不到的荒诞离奇的图案是它们的玩耍。似乎是那一部的大boss，然而我没有后面的资源，就瞎写了。  
> 以及路西法v1剧情基本被我浮云了，因为和美剧对不上，就用了开头一点点引子当设定。大家当作试金石没有在当年失控的世界线hhhhhhh搞不了老的，来小的，佩斯多的姓氏纯粹玩梗，我起名废，原本漫画里宿主就姓佩斯多。
> 
> 案件的话最初的核心是美剧FBI里S1E2的投毒案，但是幕后黑手被我改得乱七八糟。警察局我也瞎扯的，一切为剧情服务。虽然按我设定莫雷诺警监很欣赏格蕾，想把她拐一线办案培养成优秀的警察。  
> 卢恩符文是我看百科瞎扯的，我看了翻译完全搞不懂怎么合理地编（喂）  
> 灵薄狱有这个概念，设定我瞎扯的，你们也可以理解为时停、意识世界的交流。时停的话，按路西法美剧老板不会时停，但是渣康美剧里的天使会时停，小扎漫画里小扎会时停，老板你丢不丢人，反正我魔改了老板也会时停。


	9. 第一卷：大城小事——第九章：Smoke and Mirror 烟与镜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 面对压倒性强大的敌人的反应该是什么呢？格蕾西亚不知道别人的答案，但是她学到的是借力和欺骗。

####################

扎塔娜最近被塔罗牌折腾得够呛，阻止并不困难——这大概是大量普通人牵涉其中的唯一好处，但是寻找就彻底成了问题。上都夫人的塔罗牌占卜失效，单一塔罗牌附身释放的魔力波动太不显眼无法被魔力强度感知魔法察觉。所幸，在扑空两次后，他们借助康斯坦丁好友里奇的量子魔法在网络上占据了先机。关闭了塔罗牌聊天平台，又封印了愚者和世界这两张卡牌后，塔罗牌们安静了好一会儿。安静到她的队友们有空撺掇她出来散散心，排练早被她排上日程《卡萝兰》的舞台剧。  
卡萝兰是个充满勇气的童话，小女孩卡萝兰通过自家房子的小门穿越到另一个平行世界——“另一个世界”，那里所有原本世界的人物都有对应的另一个镜像，除了爱嘲讽的黑猫。和寻常的童话不同，卡萝兰机智地发现“另一个母亲“不怀好意，逃离了那里。可是“另一个母亲”绑架了卡萝兰真正的父母，小女孩被迫回到另一个世界与邪恶力量斗智斗勇，解救了自己的父母和之前困在这里的灵魂。

这还是扎塔娜第一次参加排练，之前大部分是靠孩子们的自觉排练，偶尔周末格蕾西亚或者修女特蕾莎回来照看一下。“效果太棒了。”扎塔娜感叹道，她和格蕾西亚一起站在舞台的侧边，看准时机加了个特效，体现主角的心理斗争。  
格蕾西亚点头赞同，她不知道这个时代的美国人懂不懂小孩子扮演成年人的反差萌，但是她是这么看待这出舞台剧的。这时，剧情进行到卡萝兰发现真正的父母失踪，鼓起勇气准备再一次进入“另一个世界”救出父母。扮演卡萝兰的小演员一手握拳开门鼓励自己，在脚边的改变造型的白虎温莎若即若离地陪伴中，把钥匙插入这扇小门的锁孔，转动了金色的门把手——等等，门把手什么时候变成金色的了？格蕾西亚反应过来，却已来不及阻止。

####################

卡萝兰转动把手的瞬间，两位女法师的感知之外：世界外侧，层层白色迷雾包裹着的粉色欧式小楼中，一位高挑的黑发女性隔着重重空间投来一瞥；少有人迹的好莱坞丘陵，原本坐在白色好莱坞标志上晃荡着双腿的半透明虚影瞬间消失不见；另一边纸醉金迷的Lux酒吧，一身黑色高定西装的酒吧老板在女人的簇拥之下略微稍稍分神，又投入到纵情享乐中去。

随着舞台布景体现出漆黑的过道转向“另一个世界”，扎塔娜和格蕾西亚都感受到空间里魔力的变化，与神秘相关的古老的高浓度魔力从未知的界面涌入。原本基本空荡的观看席位，出现了一个个仿佛蒙着团团黑雾的身影出现，他们仿佛在那里又仿佛不在那里，这一秒他们看到野兽的形态，下一秒注视又似乎看到没有五官的人形，黑色的深渊仿佛在流淌一般带来精神上的污染。  
在这些主客们的衬托下，陪客们似乎没那么重要，一个个拥有扣子眼睛的巨大老鼠——如同《卡萝兰》中反派女巫“另一个母亲“的爪牙的再现，出现在观众席两侧，包围着那些黑色神秘存在，他们并不交头接耳，反而一个个诡异地直直盯着舞台。与两位如临大敌的女法师不同，看台中的零星观众和舞台上的小演员仿佛对身边一个个黑漆漆的存在熟视无睹，反而好奇地观望着两侧的扣子眼睛老鼠，大概是以为那些是扎塔娜的魔术表演。  
扎塔娜注意到孩子视线的方向心知不妙，她想用反语魔法让看台中的孩子们留在原地，可是咒语却无法出口。幸运又或者是不幸的是，那些孩子们的好奇只维持了一瞬，没有人穿过他们所看不见的恐怖存在，部分已经站起来的孩子也慢慢坐回原位。接着，所有人突兀地表情呆滞地把目光投向舞台。扎塔娜回头看了眼格蕾西亚，对方同样眉头紧锁，手拿着点燃的草药烟也僵在那里。她们对视了一眼，同时摇了摇头——她们都不能用魔法影响演出的进行。  
而两位女法师没注意到的是，原本坐在看台上的修女的眼神同样变得呆板僵滞，而这个微小的变化与黑色存在的出现同步，早于观众席其他人的变化。

#

扎塔娜不由回忆起她意大利北部参与过类似的取悦神秘存在的仪式*。与那次不同，这次的怪物们似乎把这出舞台剧当作了仪式。但是没有改变的是——那如附骨髓时刻引发颤栗的视线，以及身心发出的强烈预警：如果有使用不属于仪式的魔法的意图，她就会即刻原地暴毙。  
立在身侧的格蕾西亚同样停止了惊慌，面对巨大危险让她本能地披上了混合康斯坦丁和路西法的散漫——这点让扎塔娜非常质疑那两位的教育水平。格蕾把长发别在耳后，慢条斯理地抽了口烟判断道：“祭祀仪式。”  
扎塔娜微微点头同意这个判断，现在祭祀的连结已然成功，她上次在连结咒中隐藏反向契约的小把戏已经没有机会*，但是寻找连结点总是第一步。她沉声道：“我去找连结点。”  
格蕾西亚也赞同这个判断，虽然目前被连结的存在并没有主动的恶意，但是以人类的三观臆测非人生物的想法是神秘世界的大忌。她和扎塔娜一起看着后台扮演灵魂的三个孩子开始虚化真正向灵魂发展的身影，认为祭祀最好在第一个剧中反派领便当之前结束，不然这死亡就说不好是虚假还是真实了。时间有限，她们还是分头行动为妙。

####################

面对压倒性强大的敌人的反应该是什么呢？格蕾西亚不知道别人的答案，但是她学到的是借力和欺骗。现在最好的机会大概就是敌人的漠视，它们似乎只关注演出能不能顺利进行，格蕾西亚和扎塔娜甚至拥有自由活动的机会，这种在能明确秒杀对方的情况下的浪得漠视对手，大概是非人生物的共通特性。  
格蕾西亚来到在舞台边的钢琴前，调整下琴凳的位置，到台下如针刺般的视线下施施然坐下。她不是没有感受到重若千斤的压力，但是压力越大腰挺得越要直。坐在钢琴前的人影腰部挺直如青松，双臂自由舒展，手指灵活优雅地在琴键上跳动——她配合着剧情中卡萝兰鼓起勇气探索房子周围的迷雾世界，加上了一段压抑中带着点明快的配乐。  
似乎是满意于她的音乐，格蕾西亚感觉视线的压力减小了，她面上依旧认真，内心却松了一口气，事情按照预料发展，它们没有发现她的小把戏。无论是吟唱咒语，或是书写咒文，使用法器，这些只是使用魔力的媒介之一。而归根究底，媒介的本质是和魔力共振。此刻，她正小心地凭借音乐和本地的魔力共振。如果类比常用的魔法，这类似于阵地制作。在大量的彼世的魔力涌入的对比之下，洛杉矶沉稳中性的魔力仿佛沧海一粟，在怪物们的大意下缓慢侵染着环境。  
格蕾西亚越发用心地演奏，等待着扎塔娜那边的时机，孤注一掷的时机。

#

扎塔娜立在由格蕾西亚告知的奇怪小门前，此刻它的门把手已经恢复成银白色，魔法角度没有留下一丝痕迹。如果有留存痕迹的对象那只能是还在台上表演的卡萝兰，可是把人叫下来检查显然是在阻止表演，不符合那些怪物们的规则。  
扎塔娜思索了一会儿，从礼帽中取出一个廉价透明玻璃挂坠，上面手工刻着罗盘状的维京图腾”Vegvisir”。她准备使用它的直接含义方向标，空间中的魔力浓度已经足够高，不用任何咒语和手势，玻璃挂坠从被取出的瞬间立刻被激活，小小的光点如同萤火在巨大魔力潮流之下泛出微不足道的光芒，又如同飞蛾一般执着地飞向唯一的吸引之物。  
在萤火的照耀下，一个明黄色中间有着倒立人脸的轮子从透明中瞬间闪现出身形。扎塔娜脸色一变，猜测出这个连接点的身份——命运之轮！逆位的命运之轮！

####################

舞台上，扮演卡萝兰的小女孩鼓起勇气向“另一个母亲”发出挑战，设下圈套寻找一线公平的机会。她说：“你喜欢玩游戏，他们就是这么告诉我的。”**  
“另一个母亲”的黑纽扣眼睛闪了一下——这是扎塔娜的特效。“每个人都喜欢玩游戏。“她装出不感兴趣的样子，敲打桌面的手指却泄露了她的心情。**

格蕾西亚顺着剧情里的反抗和勇气之意，加快了原本曲子的速度，加重了曲子激昂、反叛的一面。和音乐共鸣的此世魔力和彼世魔力同样对撞起来，借着秩序魔法的规则强烈地排斥着外来者。外来者强行连结的空间出现了不和谐，此世的规则化为一条条实体化的锁链，禁锢、排斥着那些怪物，试图把它们拉出这个世界。  
心知干扰的力量不足以维持很久，命运之轮逆转的特性让扎塔娜选择了更可靠的回文咒语。她抓住这瞬间的破绽对着命运之轮施法，禁止逆位的状态：“千万真实禁止逆位，违逆至今是真万谴！ TON DES！ REVERSED NOT！”***  
保持逆位的命运之轮，在回文反语魔法的作用下，被缓慢地拉回正位，它试图逆转咒语，可是回文的特性让咒语依然成立。轮子正中的人脸暴怒扭曲，满脸通红鼻翼大张，生动得仿佛无能狂怒的表情包。  
扎塔娜不去在意命运之轮的反抗。舞台下，锁链不断被挣开、破碎，又不断形成新的束缚。她避过从锁链缝隙中伸出的黑色尖刺，集中精神下一个咒语接踵而至：“禁止连结连至今！NOIT CENNO CONNECTION！”***  
在正位命运之轮幸运的加持下，怪物们身上已然侵染的本地魔力越发棘手，秩序魔法的规则和音乐中的反抗之意共鸣产生出更大的能量，观众席两边的扣子眼睛老鼠直接被送走，而观众席中的一团团黑雾在锁链的束缚中依然不甘心地变幻出各种形态，一点点被拉离这边的世界。

#

眼见情势不妙，漂浮在空中的命运之轮决定撤退。扎塔娜和格蕾西亚对视了一眼后，去追逃跑的命运之轮了。  
失去了幸运地加持后，怪物们的挣扎得越发剧烈，可惜它们大势已去，大部分已经被送走，只有大约八分之一不死心地扒在原地。格蕾西亚一心二用，一边观察着情况，一边继续弹奏着钢琴，继续着魔力的共振。  
突然，困兽由斗的黑雾突然迅速地转变形态，被锁链困住的部分缩小，一支支长得的不成比例的实体化尖刺电光石火一般向格蕾西亚的方向刺来。  
格蕾西亚表情不变，手上的弹奏不停，同时心念一转，激发了手镯上的防护魔法。一个巨大的如同天使翅膀般的虚影出现，环抱着她和钢琴。她心知最重要的是钢琴曲不能断，便做好了受伤的准备，把防御重点加重在了钢琴。  
随着音乐持续地施法，规则的锁链重重缠绕，有的尖刺的行动被停止了，但最后一根黑色尖刺依旧孤注一掷般地向前伸展。接着在格蕾西亚的惊讶中，只是从她身边擦过，带走了她放在座位旁的书。那本书黑底红字，话着手执烛台的小女孩，正是《卡萝兰》。随即最后的尖刺就死死抓着书，被锁链拉出这个世界。  
格蕾西亚心中百感交集，没有单纯胜利的喜悦，手上却乖乖耐着性子给曲子结了尾。她看着舞台上卡萝兰的小演员寻找到第一个灵魂，此刻扮演灵魂的小男孩原本虚化的身体恢复了实体，说着文绉绉的话语，终于露出了一个微笑。

####################

扎塔娜封印了命运之轮，两位女法师又找借口叫停了排练，给在场的众人检查后遗症。结束了繁忙的善后工作，扎塔娜也恢复了休闲打扮，她调侃道：“它们一定很恨你，都追到了这里来。”  
格蕾西亚回忆起了节制对自己的约战，但她觉得靠着老板给的屏蔽神器放它们鸽子没有什么不对——她又不是穿紧身衣或者渔网袜的超级英雄，反驳道：“我觉得是你。没有你在中间担保，谁敢信任康斯坦丁？”  
两位女法师对视了五秒，一个比一个看着无辜，最后她们相视一笑。值得庆祝，今天她们又阻止了塔罗牌一次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无奖竞猜，感知到的三位大佬是哪三位。以及，安利尼尔盖曼的Coraline，我觉得书比电影有趣。以及这章的标题也是尼尔盖曼的短篇集的名字，烟与镜取自魔术师的魔术技巧，我这里用有点半真半假，虚假里寻找真实的意识在里面。**改用了原文内容。  
> 吐个槽，为啥我的魔法描写都好克系，按我的设定没有综克总啊，综了克系就不用玩了。
> 
> *这里cue了DC2018新晋达人才华秀场，扎塔娜篇偷梁换柱  
> 一句话塞渣康x小扎私货——康斯坦丁：那个破挂坠你还留着啊。  
> 维京图腾”Vegvisir”，文字含义“罗盘”，代表着方向标，延伸的含义就是可以看到远方的路，保护持有者不会迷失自我，同时保护持有者不会失去那些已经拥有的。
> 
> 命运之轮逆转的效果是我瞎扯的，***回文咒语参考扎塔娜#12，本来出现的例如：堆猫怼！ STACK CATS！我还是原创（瞎扯）出了自己的回文咒语，TON DES！ REVERSED NOT！des有honest的意思，直译是无限真实，不准逆位，勉强符合现状吧。NOIT CENNO CONNECTION！noit 有never的意思，cenno有sign,nod的意思，都不是常用词，直译是从不准信号连结。好难啊啊，英文和中文都好难啊！我尽力了！大家意会！
> 
> 魔法的原理（媒介和秩序魔法那里）我卡了好久，疯狂瞎扯，请不要认真。本来看戏的黑漆漆只是纯粹的反派，最后不知道为什么就发展成这样了，文艺青年吧（闭嘴），本来想写一波格蕾的心态——不管它们初衷如何，非人类还是在不知不觉中给人类带来伤害（真让它们看完，那剧里便当的演员就要真便当了），更何况命运之轮还会把命运引到最坏的地步，所以她还是觉得自己做得对。但又觉得太啰嗦，不给读者塞私货了，做就做了。


	10. 第一卷：大城小事——第十章：Lost and found 失物招领（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “以晨星之名，不想参与下面戏剧的人，可以退场了。”  
> “如你们所愿，我抓住你们了。”

####################

“小姐，再往前是客人止步的区域。”穿着黑马甲白衬衫的侍应生挡住了格蕾西亚探索的脚步，这番遭遇委实出乎意料，不由让她开始质疑自己的计划是不是有点简单粗暴了。  
这不是她第一次来到纽约的迪伊俱乐部，虽然她上次和康斯坦丁一起来这里的经历并不是很愉快，但是和康斯坦丁一起拜访他人的经历都不会愉快。迪伊俱乐部类似魔法界的黑市拍卖会，还是假面舞会版的，进场的客人都要戴上模糊魔力和相貌的白色半脸面具。场内强大的魔力场基本干扰了所有电子设备，而迪伊家族作为传承至今的炼金术士一脉更信任于他们制作的炼金产物。侍者则都会携带护身符，因为这里偶尔也会招待吸血鬼，又因为护身符让所侍者对正常的客人——魔法界人士来说都非常得显眼。这算是对普通人侍应生变相的保护，所有给主人迪伊先生几分薄面的人都排除了杀人灭口的选项，毕竟这样还在密谈时感应不到外人只能是实力不足。  
心虚了一瞬，格蕾西亚反应过来眼前的侍者并没有带护身符。他身上带了点魔法的味道，可是只有外行才会选择作为侍者混进来，在外面抢请帖作为客人混进来不香吗？她仔细端详了下他的眉眼，轮廓很像她最近熟悉的那个人。哇哦，格蕾西亚觉得她有点压抑不住恶趣味了，她面不改色地开始瞎编：“这里的侍者在内网上有照片和介绍，”她饶有兴致地观察对面的青年的一举一动，一脸严肃地认真询问，“所以，你喜欢全熟煎蛋还是半熟煎蛋？”  
两双蓝色的眼眸对视，沉默在空气间蔓延，最终，侍应生叹了一口气，有些无奈地打招呼：“格蕾西亚。”  
格蕾西亚摘下面具，有些得意地笑了：“嘿，你要混进来，还不如卸妆当我男伴，教官先生。”  
她发觉青年抱胸抗拒的姿态，抢在他可能出口拒绝之前，假意漫不尽心道：“或许你需要考虑一下，因为我来找的麻烦肯定更大。”  
两个来搞事的人对视了一眼，一拍即合。

#

在属于这位侍应生的私人房间，格蕾西亚摘下白色半脸面具，解下原本缠绕在手腕上的金属羽毛状项链，放在面具上面。  
一旁的杰森已经卸下了简单的易容，正在脱下侍应生的黑色马甲。他再次确认道：“你确定这样行得通？”  
“帅哥，对自己的脸有点信心。”格蕾西亚的手指划过他戴着的质地轻薄的领带，挑眉把原本的单结领带拆开，准备系上复杂考究的三一结。  
“我对这点很有信心。”杰森看着眼前姑娘的发顶，略微弯腰，把身体调整到方便她系领带的位置。格蕾西亚的手自然地在他胸前划过，系好之后整了整造型，在他胸前的位置划出ᛚ的符文。黑色的领带以她的手指点上的位置为中心，慢慢染上了蓝色，如大海般静谧的蓝色，如她佩戴的蓝宝石项链和耳环一般清澈明亮的蓝色。  
距离有些太近了，动作也有些过于亲密，在原本廉价的领带焕然一新后，杰森立刻有些不自然地拉开了距离。格蕾西亚完全没有在意这点，她随意撇了眼被放在水中的十字架，为自己辩解道：“这种程度的圣水都可以算无害了。”被主教祝福过的程度的十字架，再加上这种简陋的制作方式，最多只能让吸血鬼闹个肚子，格蕾西亚盘算着。正常情况下，这只算品味糟糕的恶作剧，但如果今晚出场的确实是主动挑衅老板的塔罗牌，就足以把局面搅浑。  
杰森看着格蕾西亚又拿起白色面具似乎打算给他戴上，疑惑道：“既然要带面具，为什么要这么麻烦？”  
“一位晨星的男伴也要符合晨星的品味。”晨星大小姐对自己的恶趣味理直气壮，“再说，我本来应该悠闲地坐在观众席观欣赏《猫》，而不是在这里充当鱼饵。”被迫抛弃预定好的音乐剧日程，大老远跑来替路西法搞事的格蕾西亚并不开心，只有看（调戏）美人可以缓解她的不爽。  
杰森有些无语，女性的强势让他乖乖咽下了自己的抱怨，反正这无伤大雅。他指着格蕾西亚手中的金属羽毛状项链，询问道：“这又是什么？”  
“它可以屏蔽感知，接下来，你会比我更需要它。”女法师拿着项链晃了一晃，似乎他再不接受就会亲自给他戴上。杰森从善如流地接过项链，放在衬衫胸口的口袋里。

#

杰森这次的目标，准确来说，红头罩和红罗宾这次的目标是一个触手章鱼状的邪神雕像和它背后的交易渠道。咨询过魔法专业人士后，红罗宾得知了这个名为克苏鲁的邪神并不存在，推断出是有法师在雕像中做了点小手脚。这种简单的案子原本不会是魔法侧的重点，红罗宾也准备自己处理它。可是雕像在纽约流传了一番，带来了一系列离奇的案件后，迅速进入了迪伊俱乐部的魔法界黑市。所以红罗宾找上了他们家唯一和魔法有关系的红头罩。

“那你运气不错，虽然有故事流传，但是对应的邪神暂时不存在这个世界。”格蕾西亚评价得保守。  
“所以我要调查雕像的来源。”杰森理解了临时搭档暗示的关键词“暂时”和“这个世界”，反问道：“你呢？”  
格蕾西亚撇撇嘴，还是坦白：“我家老板的月光之刃丢了。”她很给路西法面子没有说出“又又又丢了”的字眼。  
“匕首？”杰森通过这直接了当的名字想象了下匕首的刀刃反射出月光般的寒光，就看见格蕾西亚的表情僵硬了下。  
“月光之刃随月相变化而改变形态，满月的时候是长剑，新月的时候是短剑。（*）”格蕾仿佛背书一般毫无感情地陈述着事实，她停顿了一下，盯着杰森，见他没有理解出她想暗示的含义，才皱着眉有些不情愿地继续，“现在既不是满月也不是新月，我怎么可能知道它具体是什么样的？”  
棕发的女法师一脸的严肃认真，杰森却感受到了“你敢笑我就要揍人了”的威胁——和之前的游刃有余比起来，毫无威慑力，反而有点可爱。他按下不合时宜的嘲笑，不去刺激搭档摇摇欲坠的尊严，一本正经地转移话题：“开始下一步吧。”

####################

迪伊俱乐部的拍卖会每半年举行一次，每次都深受各界魔法人士追捧。令人惊奇的是，此时此刻，这次拍卖场的焦点并不是台上的主持人，也不是台上正被助手迎上的拍卖品，而是台下的一位女士。她身着斜肩黑色高叉裙，棕色的长发头发盘在脑后，点点珍珠点缀其间。她佩戴着的蓝宝石项链的蓝色月亮耳坠，静谧的蓝色同她湛蓝色的眼眸分外相称。肤如凝脂，眸若璨星，耀眼的美貌，高傲的态度，在周围循规蹈矩带着白色半脸面具的客人中更加显眼。  
可惜美貌和态度，甚至她的身份，都不是她现在引人注目的原因。  
台上的主持人身处空调房间，却急得满头大汗：“让我为大家介绍下一件拍品，圣保罗的镣铐。**”  
“它们明显是赝品。”女士优雅的声音此刻却如同来自地狱的宣告，“根据我曾见过的圣保罗，我想这对镣铐太过纤细了一点。”  
在场的众人都意识到她并不礼貌的暗示——如果这个话题没有放在一位圣徒身上，他们可能还会觉得有些好笑。可是现在满场寂静无声，有些意识到不妙的客人已经盘算着提前离场。  
主持人意识到搅局者正彰显着她的交际之广泛，势力之深远，满脸铁青地叫停：“晨星小姐！”  
“我并没有否认贵社的魔法鉴定，”格蕾西亚·晨星没有在乎主持人的敌意，施施然做了个暂停的手势，止住主持人的话语，“我只是对你们的历史素养或者坦诚程度表示小小的质疑。”之后她就不管周围窃窃私语的议论，竞自和身畔的男伴耳鬓厮磨。

不过“耳鬓厮磨”的内容并不如外人想象的那么香艳。  
戴着面具的杰森感受到这里彻底成了关注的中心，有些无语：“你一定要这么高调吗？”  
格蕾西亚回答得理所当然：“我是作为一个晨星参加的。”  
大男孩感受到熟悉的恶趣味和对家长的叛逆，不由反问：“你确定你不是在损他？”  
格蕾西亚眨眨眼无辜地看着他，手指却在他的掌心打了个勾表示赞同。  
他不由感叹路西法到底在格蕾西亚心中什么形象，怎么感觉比老蝙蝠的布鲁西宝贝还夸张。从经过的侍应生的托盘上取下两杯香槟，他在女伴耳边轻轻道：“至少五十多个人什么食物都没有碰。”  
女法师悠然地饮了一口香槟，演技很好地回复了他一个甜蜜的笑容之后，温柔缱绻地凑在他耳边：“猜到了，我没指望那种小把戏能奏效。”

####################

“最后一件拍品，月光之刃。”主持人声音颤抖，却强撑乐观地注视着已经少了不少客人的台下，“由月光的碎片铸成。它能够扣留一切，观念、思维、梦境，还有人说它曾禁闭过一个天神。（*）”  
原本孤身一人坐在桌前的格蕾西亚站起来，用同样的声调介绍道：“以及，前任拥有者路西法·晨星。送拍者用了点不太规矩的手段让它出现在这里。”  
场内一片哗然，留下来的客人们忍不住觉得提前离场的人是多么明智，此刻却不敢行动。  
“魔法界的拍卖会，传承有序是基础中的基础。”格蕾西亚起身，缓缓走向舞台，裙摆飘舞间光点闪烁，仿佛星河在其中流淌，让所有人的精神都沉醉其中。  
她恢复了慢条斯理，不紧不慢地介绍：“例如希望蓝钻，原本是印度神庙悉多神像的双眼之一，被盗出之后先后被路易十四、路易十六、乔治四世和霍普家族拥有，再之后……（***）”她缓缓踏上舞台，对着主持人露出一个优雅的微笑，“这是您的专业，您一定比我更擅长才是。您认为来自悉多的诅咒断绝了吗？”  
主持人不敢回答，也不能回答。身体不能动的同时，大脑却止不住地思考。如果他早知道月光之刃是从路西法那里窃走的，给他一百个胆子也不敢主持这场拍卖。现在，发觉出了这么大的谬误，他确实如同这位晨星大小姐之前所说的那样，质疑迪伊俱乐部的历史素养和坦诚程度了。

格蕾西亚取下展台上的月光之刃，感受到短剑蕴含的古老而纯粹的魔力，淡然地宣布：“以晨星之名，不想参与下面戏剧的人，可以退场了。”  
话音刚落，所有人感觉自身回复了行动，主持人跌跌撞撞地冲下了舞台，不想惹麻烦的客人们同样冲向出口，可是出口的炼金魔像守卫们的眼睛纷纷亮起红光，拔出刀刃，阻拦所有人的离开。这下，少有的秉承艺高人胆大留在原地、想要投机取巧的竞拍者们也觉得水太深，有了离去之意。  
只有五十多人坚定地站在原地，目光炯炯的盯向台前的格蕾西亚。他们身边的是，一个个只有格蕾西亚能看见的人物虚影，身着白色布衣的金发小女孩，头戴王冠的王者，倒立着的青年，举着镰刀的死神等等——这是，塔罗牌！  
格蕾西亚并不惊讶，她依旧维持着优雅，轻弹了下耳坠，自信道：“如你们所愿，我抓住你们了。”  
同时，提前离场的杰森听见了约定好的暗号，熄灭了六芒星阵中的蜡烛，事先被法阵转化成香槟的圣水全部恢复原状。随着格蕾西亚投射出的ᛊ字符文，场内客人们体内的圣水与卢恩符文引出的生命力和健康之意共鸣，哪怕宿主没有饮用圣水，塔罗牌的寄宿也被弥漫在空气之中的圣洁意味破除。

一位位塔罗牌宿主如同断了线的木偶般倒下，失去指挥的炼金魔像熄灭了眼睛，也停止了动作，而对塔罗牌事件略有耳闻的客人们纷纷头也不回地离场，不愿参合神仙打架。  
拍卖场中，一张张塔罗牌脱离宿主后蜂拥而出，卡牌蜂群一般盘旋在空中，佯攻、迂回、突击、后退，快得让人目不暇接。无形的命运之线在塔罗牌眼中如同孩童手中的花绳般清晰。它们自过去而来，不计其数的分叉代表着未来（****）。一年后，眼前的女法师可能驱魔帕祖祖失败，黑暗的力量反冲，污染了她原本的魔力；两年后，驱逐巴弗灭失手可能让那位恶魔分外气愤，一箭射穿她惯用的右手以示警告；四年后，她可能被众多身手利落手持利爪的战士围攻，致命伤则是来自背后的割喉。  
这一刻与那一刻重叠，可能性变成了现实（****）。强大的黑暗魔力突兀地涌现，迅疾地冲向格蕾西亚，身后凝聚着诅咒的箭矢和身前锐利的刀光也同时显现，快若闪电。格蕾西亚胸前的蓝宝石项链上的The Helm of Awe符文自动激发，蓝色的防护罩挡下箭矢和刀芒后破碎。她裙摆上的防护法阵也被激发，原本只是闪烁的光点此刻如同启明星般明亮，金色的光柱挡下了奔涌的黑暗魔力，繁复的符文在其间不断变化。  
格蕾西亚不去管身边不断被激发的防护魔法，一心寻找那些卡牌中同她联系最紧密的那张——以路西法为原型的那张，同样也是这套塔罗牌（试金石）中核心的那一张。依靠着冥冥之中的感应，她将手中的恶魔之刃投掷出去。  
没有人类能那么快那么准确地将投掷匕首（****）。但是格蕾西亚不需要速度，也不需要准确。那是因果，是命运之线。昔日以路西法·晨星为原型创造的卡牌必然能被拥有晨星之名的女法师伤害。  
弯月一般的恶魔之刃准确地贯穿卡牌正中，把它钉死在墙面上，滴滴鲜血从被刀刃贯穿的地方缓缓落下。卡牌上绘着金发白翼身形健美的天使，正是卡牌光明使者（THE LIGHTBRINGER）。

#

“光闪！”随着陌生的男声施展了反语魔法，刺眼的光芒在格蕾西亚眼前爆开。在她闭眼的同时，几道魔力凝聚的紫色闪电撞在她的防护法阵上，而原本钉死在墙面上的卡牌也被解放，卡牌光明使者带着还戳着它的恶魔之刃跌跌撞撞地逃离。  
格蕾西亚眼前依旧一片模糊，她摆出不慌不忙的态度，调侃道：“看来我还有些别的朋友。”  
“晨星小姐，很高兴见到你。请宽恕我的冒昧，但是没有一位法师能拒绝月光之刃的诱惑。”显出身形的男法师松松垮垮地系着领带，白衬衫同样不修边幅地被挽起，露出的小臂上有着特别的纹身，双条龙头朝向两边，尾部则交缠成v状。  
“不合时宜的交易邀请，自信过度的抢劫宣言。”格蕾西亚一边拖延着时间，一边默默地开启了反语魔法盾，有备无患。虽然她感受到对方同样的拖延意图，但是她相信，不管对手有怎样的帮手，最后过来只会是那个人（恶魔）。毕竟鱼都咬钩了，也该猎手上场了。  
感应到熟悉的魔力，格蕾西亚不由露出自信的微笑，嘲讽道：“你的同伴还好吗？”  
一身黑的暴力美人麦兹出现在门口，身后是一个个倒下的人影。她手持双刀，呼吸一点不乱，神色不悦地看向场上立着的男法师：“能欺负我家的小鬼（kiddo）的只有我。”  
鱼都咬钩了，猎手也该上场了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *月光之刃，出自新52康斯坦丁#8，能扣留观念，思维，梦境，还有奇怪的能量源，有人说它曾禁闭过一个天神（还有人说任何物体都能被它杀死，这点被我魔改掉了），路西漫画中持有人则是路西法，可以划破空间，能杀天使，那里的起源（路西法v2#12）是月神被Sycorax（希卡拉克丝，但查这名字没有结果，我还是放英文了）拒绝后，依旧任由路西法敲碎他的光芒并拿来做匕首，因为这是送给Sycorax的（路西法v2#13，“月亮想让你成为纯洁女王，但你选择了路西法。路西法想让你成为地狱女王，但你又选择做你自己。”）。  
> ***来自希望蓝钻的wiki，没有全按现实走，选择了比较戏剧性的说法，也对应了月光之刃的现状。  
> **来自路西法S1E7，我懒得想了。  
> 圣水变酒，再变圣水，渣康用过的伎俩，渣康地狱神探#42  
> ****改自路西法v1#3，THE LIGHTBRINGER牌设定来自#2
> 
> 可喜可贺，小红第一次被cue！正式出场在下一卷。  
> 以及邪神雕像我cue了克总，虽然这个世界观没有克总。  
> 最后出场的那位是魔法侧某个事件一用就丢的反派，猜到了他是谁大概可能猜到我后面玩什么梗，无奖竞猜。  
> 以及，我忏悔，我根本不想打这个副本，我似乎只想搞cp。


	11. 第一卷：大城小事——第十章：Lost and found 丢失和寻找（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我家的孩子承蒙关照了。你还不足以用她来做赌注。”

####################

杰森找到账本和雕像之后离开了迪伊俱乐部，大概是由于女法师借他的项链的屏蔽作用，守卫的炼金魔像对他熟视无睹，没有像是对别的投机分子一样攻击他。彻底离开俱乐部一段距离之后，和红罗宾的通讯才开始回复，对话那头的声音依旧冷静自持：“之前的通讯全断了。”  
杰森听见他那态度就来气：“光学面具也故障了，”他想起之前忽略的细节，变装对象和他相似的外形，冷笑道：“小红你故意选的变装对象吧。”  
黑心小棉袄的确考虑了电子器材失效的可能性。他在那头耸耸肩，无辜地表示：“大红，我至少没选光头。”  
感受到对方有恃无恐的调侃，脾气不好的反英雄威胁：“帐本在我手里。”  
提姆若无其事地略过了刚才的话题：“老地方见。”  
不过通话那头可没有和他相应的默契，红头罩没好气地通知他：“我现在有事。”  
提姆并不理会叛逆二哥的小情绪，看了下手表，晚上8点23分，提醒道：“我在纽约待到9点，之后要回哥谭了。”  
“那就哥谭见，谁怕谁啊。”通话那头回复他的依旧是暴躁的红头罩，提姆却感觉他的反应有点奇怪。红头罩在拍卖会里待到了现在，那么他应该等到了拍卖会结束，这同样意味着，里面的变数可能大到他们的计划一个都没用上。现在他更是完全避过了要让他等多久的话题。经常被女反派调戏的红罗宾觉得问题不对，恐怕不是谁怕谁，而是谁为了谁吧。

####################

洛杉矶，音乐剧《猫》的现场，原本格蕾西亚预定的两个位置上坐着Lux老板路西法和警探克洛伊。舞台上正入佳境，路西法再次看了眼手表准备起身，却被身旁的克洛伊眼疾手快地拉住，她有些担忧地看着他：“你今晚看了很多次手表，你有事吗？”  
观众席很黑，但这只是对一般人类，路西法能清晰地看见她眼中他的倒影，如果他说他有什么困难，她会毫不犹豫地来帮他。路西法露出一个不易察觉的微笑，凑到她耳边，一本正义地说：“我只是要用一下洗手间。”  
警官听到这个明显是谎话的解释不由白了他一眼，并不想在这里和他争论，干脆放开了手，谁要管他的破事。

#

卡牌们在空中飞行，昔日被创造者命名的试金石，今日的塔罗牌，这是它们第一次流血，更是它们第一次切实感受到伤痛。它们想要离开这个不受控制的乱局，急切地飞向生路。随着距离窗口越来越近，生路似乎就在眼前，可惜它们等到的是——  
“我家的孩子承蒙关照了，”一身黑色高定西装的男子随意地靠在窗边，风度翩翩的身影背后是夜色，是月光，是唯一的生路。他的容颜无处不被上帝精雕细琢，完美无缺得带着一股魔性。恶魔漫不经心地看着盘旋在空中的卡牌们，笑得高傲：“你还不足以用她来做赌注。”  
一身白色布衣的小女孩在他面前现身，节制神色依旧平静地立在原地仰视路西法，别的卡牌却忍不住和男人拉开距离：“路西法，光之使者，破戒者，伤害我们只会让你被绑在天堂的绞刑架上受尽折磨（*）。”  
路西法不为所动，他随意招招手，恶魔之刃便向他飞来，连带着被它贯穿的卡牌光明使者。他把玩着匕首，毫不在意卡牌顺着刀刃正在滴血，轻松道：“我在考虑要不要宽恕你，”  
又是一片寂静，节制不敢前进也不敢逃跑，终于，路西法仿佛终于厌烦了手上的小游戏，向节制投来一瞥，“与此同时，我需要进行一次占卜（*）。”  
“一切将如你所愿，大人，”节制屈膝行礼，她把目光投向地面，不然只会泄露出她的不满，“无论是在天堂还是地狱（*）。”

漂浮在空中的一张张卡牌落在小女孩手上成为一叠，节制从中抽出一张，牌面上逆位的男女在天使的召唤下走到一起，背景充满阳光，却同样拥有希望之树和毒蛇盘踞的禁果之树——逆位的恋人牌，小女孩平淡道：“你的不善沟通总让身边充满争执。你期待改变，却同样希望逃避责任和危险。”  
路西法挑眉，不置可否。化成节制的小女孩继续抽牌，五彩斑斓的小丑昂首阔步地前行，小女孩掩下眼中的恶意，解说着愚者牌：“现在天堂似乎能免除你的侍奉。你的创造者递给了你一杯毒酒，你终将欣然饮下（*）。”  
她抽出下一张牌，那是夜空下带着闪电的高塔，她说：“你将……”  
话音未落，一把银白色的短剑干净利落地戳穿了节制手中的一叠塔罗牌。路西法握着可以抹消一切的亚兹拉尔之剑，露出一个微笑：“不用了，你甚至预言不到自己的命运。”  
节制化身的小女孩从脚部开始逐渐消失，她依旧神情冷淡地继续着自己的占卜：“你将在此终结。”她不管自己消失的身体，也不管手中逐渐碎成粉末飘散空中的卡牌，眼神空芒得仿佛注视着路西法身后的虚空，“黑暗将至，你们所有人都无法逃离。”  
恶魔夸张地抖了抖亚兹拉尔之剑和恶魔之刃，似乎想去掉上面的灰尘的赃污，这可比占卜困扰他得多。他自言自语：“真可惜，我是恶魔。”

####################

拍卖场内回荡的是陌生男法师的电流和麦兹的恶魔之刃对抗的声音。两人的位置交换太快，让处于半瞎状态的格蕾没有插手的机会。但让她不爽的是，男法师没有再用反语魔法，也不知道是不是为了骗她开着反语魔法盾浪费魔力。没有攻击的机会，格蕾西亚干脆开始编织封锁空间的符文，一边等着眼睛恢复，一边装模作样看向发出声音的战场，给对手增加点压力。  
麦兹开始不耐烦痛对手周旋，男法师借着场地内残余的圣水和魔法不让她有近身的机会。她看准时机投掷出一把恶魔之刃封锁对手的行动路径，男法师临危不惧地释放出大团的闪电，麦兹以匪夷所思的速度急停变向，避过大部分的攻击。紫色的闪电擦过她的小臂，麦兹并不为受伤影响——这是她在地狱里最先学会的技巧之一，反而露出了猎手的微笑。  
正当麦兹快要一拳揍到对手脸上的时候，男法师的背后出现了紫色的法阵，不顾格蕾西亚布下的空间封锁，他消失在原地。  
格蕾西亚皱眉，在这种情况下还能被传送走，或者说比起传送更像召唤，判断道：“他至少有一位紧密契约的搭档。”  
被摆了一道的麦兹同样神色不悦，她捡起恶魔之刃，咒骂了一句，还是果断地决定：“先抓塔罗牌。”

#

格蕾西亚带着麦兹顺着自己的恶魔之刃位置追踪，她们经过一个拐角，迎面而来的却是快若闪电的恶魔之刃。麦兹瞬间挡在格蕾西亚身前，同样用手中的恶魔之刃弹开了攻击。  
倚在窗边的路西法悠然地鼓掌，用他那让人火大的声音评判道：“干得不错。”  
麦兹压抑的怒火瞬间爆发：“别把我当作你的下属使唤。”一方面是因为路西法的口吻，另一方面是因为他没有预告的随意行动。早知道有他在这里，她就去追踪那个混蛋法师了。  
麦兹有底气给路西法甩脸先离开，格蕾西亚可没有那个胆子。她取下扎在墙面上的恶魔之刃，假装之前尴尬的冲突并没有发生：“老板，你搞定塔罗牌了吧？”  
路西法似笑非笑地看着她，黑色的眼眸仿佛有深渊寄宿其中：“你说呢？”  
格蕾西亚感觉遇到了送命题。说他搞定了吧，最近老板真的很不靠谱，接连丢过自己的天使之翼、死亡天使之剑、还有这次的月光之刃；说他没搞定的话，指不定这人当场恼羞成怒，尤其现在的老板似乎心情很差。她开始觉得之前不该没过脑子问这个问题，于是不动声色地转换话题：“音乐剧怎么样？”  
路西法没有回答，格蕾西亚尴尬地解释：“好好的演出，正中央空两个位置，那我也太对不起人家了。”  
不知道是被她的尴尬取悦了，还是因为提到了让他感兴趣的话题，路西法露出一个微笑：“品味不错，警官很喜欢。”他转身，准备传送离开之前，随意一提，“塔罗牌已成昨日，不必担忧。”

####################

杰森在俱乐部外等待了一小会儿，等到了毫发无伤的格蕾西亚。还了她借的羽毛项链和通讯用的星星耳坠，再交换完信息后，他本来准备去纽约提姆的住处。那时明明没到约定的9点，但那不靠谱的小子已经去了哥谭，让杰森有点怀疑他是不是在单纯遛他玩，之前说的“我们一定能和平相处”也只是客套话吧**。在哥谭挖到小红鸟的鸟巢后，杰森终于把账本和雕像交给了他。  
距离上次回哥谭已经有一段时间，那次猫头鹰法庭的刺客倾巢而出，红罗宾对偷听的他表示需要他的援手**。和那时不同，今晚的哥谭很宁静，没有蝙蝠灯，没有老蝙蝠和他的狂热粉丝的追逐战，也没有威胁要让他和急冻人在监狱里做邻居的蝙蝠女郎**。宁静得让他一时兴起，想要拜访一些故人。

想象一下，两个人告别时一个表示要回洛杉矶，另一个表示在纽约还有事，不久后却在哥谭不期而遇，有什么比这更尴尬？大概是他们相遇的地方很可能还有着各自的坟墓。  
格蕾西亚依旧是拍卖会中的打扮，就是多加了一条蓝灰格子披肩，也不知道女法师用了什么小把戏才能用这幅妆容在哥谭安全行走的。她身前是一块普通的墓碑，放着新鲜的白色鸢尾花花束。杰森计算了一下上面的生卒年份，那是一个十年前逝去的十岁小女孩，署名是格蕾西亚·肯尼迪。而这个格蕾西亚·肯尼迪的墓碑旁边也沉睡着肯尼迪夫妇，碑前同样送了蓝色鸢尾花，逝去的时间比小女孩要早两年。  
十年是个精准的数字，格蕾西亚也是个不常见的名字，杰森不由联想起眼前活生生的格蕾西亚同样在十年前被路西法收养，移居洛杉矶，而为数不多且不知真假的资料上显示，她被收养前来自哥谭。  
明明还有很多种的可能，可是在杰森脑海中第一个想法是——这是她自己的墓碑。因为，此刻格蕾西亚注视着墓碑的表情既不悲伤，也不怀念。她仿佛照镜子般的清明，又仿佛看向镜中倒影一般的空虚。清冷的月光，墓地昏黄的灯光，加上她手上点燃的香烟和呼出的烟雾，复杂的光影变化让眼前的场景仿佛一幅印象派油画。没来得及想更多，他已经走到她身边。

“哇哦，我觉得我需要先解释下，我不是跟踪狂。”格蕾西亚看向他，轻浮的语调破坏了原先的忧郁朦胧的油画。  
咄咄逼人的话语，却被她说得带着三分暧昧，杰森干巴巴地回复：“看来你资料上关于哥谭的部分是真的。”他还以为资料上出身哥谭，是因为这里足够混乱，不容易追查身份。  
“是啊，但是你真不会挑话题，”她低垂眼帘，注视着墓碑，让他无端地有些心软。然后，她抬头注视着他，露出一个张扬明媚的笑容，“不过我大概也知道你的身份，所以我们扯平。”  
杰森一瞬间不知道该说什么，她可以姓晨星，还是个交游广泛的法师，知道他的身份并不让人惊讶。他又看了眼墓碑上的出生年月日，突然反应过来：“等等，你比我小？”  
格蕾西亚在自己的墓碑上掐灭了手上的烟，有些不悦地看着他：“我觉得你可以友好地概括为我们同岁？”  
杰森不去在意她的反问句，他可不想在这个问题上让步：“身份直接加了两岁，简单自大但有效，二十岁毕业的大学生听上去比十八岁的低调多了。”  
“没错，”格蕾没有否认的意思，她挑眉看向杰森，“但是，为什么感觉你突然得意了起来？”  
杰森不想承认，神色如常地反问：“有吗？”  
格蕾西亚眯起眼，又凑近了一些观察他：“有。”  
“没有。”  
“绝对有。”  
不知不觉间，他们居然开始了幼稚的小孩子吵嘴。发觉到这一点后，杰森自认作为年长的一方，率先让了步：“你赢了。”  
他看着身畔格蕾西亚干净漂亮的侧脸，生机勃勃的双眸有如蓝宝石一般熠熠生辉。她把落下来的几缕发丝撩到耳朵背后，蓝宝石耳坠随着她的动作微微晃动，仿佛晃动在他心间。他想起了自己鬼使神差般预定的演出门票，他知道他不应该邀请她的，但是他还是假装若无其事地说出口了，“下周日科斯塔梅萨。我买到了《猫》的票，有兴趣一起吗？”  
还不等他胡思乱想，他已经听到了回复。“好啊。”回答他的声音少有的温柔缱绻。格蕾西亚看着他，眉眼含笑，明媚得如同春日和煦的阳光，她又重复了一次肯定的答复：“好啊，我很期待。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我提前把小红放出来了，本来他应该下一卷正式出场的，我写大红小红互动写得蛮开心的。可喜可贺，再在正文外cue小红一次。  
> 小红：大红啊，下周日，科斯塔梅萨，两张《猫》的前排票。  
> 大红：怎么了，我一直都很喜欢音乐剧，你应该知道的。  
> 小红：还有同一天的晚餐预定和，哇哦，豪华酒店预定。需要我传授下经验吗？  
> 大红：别多管闲事。  
> 小红：那需要迪克传授下经验吗？  
> 大红：他还是闭嘴比较好。小红，帮我保密。  
> （话说突然发现按这个设定，蝙蝠家最先发现这对的是小红诶，感觉小红以后肯定帮忙打掩护了。）
> 
> 小剧场——格蕾西亚辗转反侧，我好像撩到我偶像了！不对，好像我偶像约我了！等等，他那是约会的意思吧？正常美国人这就是约会的意思吧。我要确认一下吗？但特意问一下又好像我特别在乎的样子，如果不是，岂不是很尴尬？  
> 让我来采访一下监护人的看法——  
> 老板/二老板：丢脸。  
> 老板：人类会这么患得患失吗？  
> 二老板：喜欢就抢回来，废话那么多干嘛。
> 
> ####################
> 
> 亚兹拉尔之剑，死亡天使的武器，第三章出场过。  
> 白色鸢尾花白色的花语是纯真。可以送给天真烂漫的女孩，希望她能一直天真快乐。深宝蓝色鸢尾花，花语神圣，可以送给长辈表示尊敬。  
> *改自路西法v1#3，预言我只用了愚者和高塔，节制和命运之轮我放在番外（上一次占卜）里了，逆位的恋人那里是我瞎掰的。  
> **cue了剧情红头罩和法外者v1#8-9，我这条世界线没有大种姓全灭（放过和桶相关的人吧），也没有打空姐电话，但是前女友艾森斯是有的（但我不打算写她）。话说我本来还想cue灭族之灾的，最后还是没舍得。  
> 桶桶觉得不应该邀请，但还是邀请了那个心态，类似老法外空姐线，老法外#7，“我应该扔掉的（空姐塞的号码）。我这种人没理由与她那种正常人交谈，但我还是打了。”
> 
> 突然冒出来的另一伙人，本来想等两败俱伤捡便宜的，想拿月光之刃是其一，另一个目的我还是不剧透了，反正翻车了。大概就是没算准老板手上有亚兹拉尔之剑，也没算准格蕾那个羽毛挂坠屏蔽功能那么强，集体翻车。  
> 没啥用的耳坠设定：格蕾戴这个耳坠本来是给麦兹准备的，但是二老板根本没事先和格蕾汇合。本来是不对称耳坠，星星月亮是一对，能相互联系。  
> 以及，这个战斗的比例，我再次忏悔，我根本不想打这个副本，我只想搞cp。  
> 再以及，我好像终于get到了如何吹美貌，恩，下卷再来吹桶桶。我对老板，那是他难得靠谱一次，吹吹彩虹屁。


	13. 阶段整理——与DC宇宙相关的小设定

####################

恭喜恭喜，第一卷完结！以及十章之后终于要开始谈恋爱了www后续还蛮长的，我有成长线的，虽然前十章很恋爱脑的（闭嘴）  
我类比了新52的空姐线，感觉桶哥还是想谈恋爱的（虽然要先女方主动）。更何况格蕾对他好感很高，还主动撩他。嗯，虽然格蕾不会在意桶哥多少前女友，但这里桶哥的心态是类比老法外约空姐的心态，所以本文没有老法外空姐线（虽然我本人后期对这条线真香了）。理性解释是我把时间线搞得乱七八糟（我没搞无名那条线，大种姓好好的）+原本可能给空姐打电话的时间点，格蕾和桶已经开始搞暧昧了。  
吐槽下格蕾第二章立的flag【那份隔着次元的迷恋和因剧情人物而悸动的单纯心情早被她不知道扔到哪里去了。】——女儿啊，你对桶好感天然就是满的，别挣扎了。第二章格蕾坚持和法外者合作就有被好感影响的成分在哪里，不想因为无意义的争执起冲突，能合作基本上全靠格蕾坚持，不然麦兹那里不会妥协。  
桶酒量不行的设定是重生刊法外者的设定，和阿特弥斯大姐喝酒很快就醉了hhhhhh  
最喜欢哥谭有滴水石像的塔顶，算我瞎掰的，原梗是桶有最喜欢的滴水石像，是他童年最好的朋友。  
格蕾和罗伊初见那里，完全是小桶和罗伊关系改善那里的翻版，喝酒喝晕了到把武器丢了，所以桶吐槽这个相遇非常耳熟。主要DC设定星城也在加州，感觉罗伊叛逆期和格蕾认识完全有可能啊。吐个槽罗伊不确定当年快手的马甲掉没掉，退一万步，扎塔娜也带着格蕾认识过黑金丝雀啊（允悲）

####################

目前的魔法侧事件都有试图铺垫渣康电视剧剧情的黑暗崛起，虽然电视剧没续订，还要让我自己瞎掰邪巫团背后boss是谁，头大，但我觉得不是曼尼，我的理解是电视剧最后那句大概就是嘴上占便宜（反正不可能出续集打我脸）。  
整个塔罗牌事件看上去有点虎头蛇尾，但是我也没打算搞它，再说上面有大佬撑着怎么会塌倒小人物头上？最后变成了铺垫黑暗崛起，不知道我后面会不会心血来潮再cue这个早早凉了的小boss工具人。  
路西法美剧感觉老板二老板都是第一季还在慢慢理解人类感情，我基本设定是这两人早期把格蕾当有用的宠物（下属）放养的，基本是老板经常一时兴起提出点小要求，或者偶尔亲自教一点点东西，然后扔给格蕾一些资源，格蕾努力在后面追。比如魔法方面带她实践的结果是渣康，教她魔法基础知识的是（好兆头剧场，天使）亚茨拉菲尔（其实是给逃班的克劳利的，但是干活的是亚茨）。  
格蕾小时候一直蛮注意距离的，路西法的give and take理论有好好遵守，对两个大佬的影响可能也有，但她小时候那种被动的个性，最多是慢慢积累的量变。第一季开始警探和心理医生这两个积极影响源的加入，大老板二老板那里开始质变，格蕾就开始挺不住了。结果就是原本的感激直接发酵到放心不下这两个麻烦。第一章、第二章出场的麦兹就是在很努力地和格蕾修补感情。

第五章那里【康斯坦丁在我小时候就担心（她走上错路）】他最初担心路西法对格蕾不利，后来担心格蕾长歪报复社会，格蕾长大了他的小女孩PTSD就过了，开始坑人。渣康久违的良心还是来自他的小女孩PTSD，大概忍不住想象他当初没救下的那个孩子，被恶魔带走的孩子现在会是什么样——虽然其实没有可比性。埃崔根（被梅林和骑士整合的恶魔）（如果你看过黑正动画，就是那位被渣康坑的打手）在漫画里就内心独白过——自己宿主的坚持好比滴水穿石，更糟糕的是，哪怕只是一滴人性都足以让它和地狱格格不入。老板这种设定大概就是更别说了。

####################

以及路西法美剧第一季本来是老板到人间5年，我直接魔改到10年了，虽然我觉得应该没人注意。  
大概没什么人注意的时间线设定——穿越那年格蕾8岁，大概1个月之内遇见路西法，和他立约。  
路西法实际离开地狱然后把格蕾捡走那年格蕾10岁，带到洛杉矶之后改了个身份，把身份证明上的年龄改大了2岁。所以实际上是，10-11岁转学上初中 ，12-15岁正常上高中，16-18岁大学三年毕业。这个简历加两岁看上去不是特别惹眼。  
正好19岁那年路西法第一季开始，同年老板把她以技术员身份塞进了警局。  
现在20岁（身份证上22），路西法电视剧那里在第二季的时间，桶那里红头罩之下的剧情已经完了，在老法外的时间点。  
小鸟们年龄有魔改，毕竟我感觉漫画动不动重启得三少到底能不能念完大学。。。红罗宾个人刊那里三少绝对上大学了，重生侦探刊三少伪便当的时候，才收到大学录取通知书，反正不能多想。我这里设现在这个时间点大少25，桶和格蕾都是20，提宝18，大米14。


End file.
